The Jealousy Of Ron Weasley
by Potters Love Redheads
Summary: Ron has always been overshadowed by his brothers and to make it worse his best friend is Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, defeater of Voldemort. When he gets angry he shouts that he wishes that he was Harry. Ron will get to see Harry's life from child to man, but how much does he really know Harry? How much has Harry kept from him, and why?
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU story that I wanted to write. I've always wondered if Ron had ever truly gotten over his jealousy of Harry. This is my story of what could have happened if he didn't.

It starts after the war and goes back through all of the years Harry went through at Hogwarts. It will mostly stick to canon up until 3rd year. Lots of fics I've read all go through Harry's entire time at Hogwarts repeating everything we know that Rowling wrote in her books, well I won't be writing everything about what happens in the school years, just the major changes in the plotline. The first few chapters will be quite short due to this although as the plot changes I will be able to write more for each chapter with most of the major plotline changes saved for 7th year. Yes there will be Horcrux's, not sure about the hallows yet though this could be included. I am aiming for 13 chapters at least, including a chapter for each year at Hogwarts although this may change if I think chapters may be too long.

Sorry for the long intro but hope it gives you an idea of what to expect.

Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.

Chapter 1 – After the War

It had barely been a month since the battle of Hogwarts but life was already moving on. The school was in the middle of being rebuilt, the damage had been quite severe but Professor McGonagall, the new headmistress, was happy to announce that it would reopen in September. Diagon Alley had also begun to look transformed, from the dark and empty street it had been during the war to the bustling, noisy place it once had been. Fred and George's shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was once again so outrageously busy that no one noticed the blonde haired young man in bottle green robes and brown eyes slip by into the back. He breathed a sigh of relief as he made sure that no one had seen him, or recognised him.

"Who are you and what are doing back here?" said a voice from behind him. He smiled and turned around to see George Weasley standing behind him, his wand pointing at him.

"Is this any way to treat your silent investor and fellow marauder Fury?" At these words George grinned and flicked his wand back into its holster, walking over and pulling him into a one armed hug.

"Harry my man, your disguises are getting better. What's this, number 15?" Harry laughed waving his hand across his face getting rid of his disguise charms.

"Got to keep them guessing, if I come out as myself its madness. I went to Gringotts the other day and got crowded as I left. I had to quickly apparate away." George laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry looked at him annoyed.

"Well what do you expect Harrykins, you did kill old moldyshorts and according to witch weekly one of the hottest eligible bachelors, though if my sister has anything to do about it then not not for much longer." Harry blushed. Damn that article in Witch weekly, Ginny kept bringing it up to annoy him. "I know you though Harry I'm sure you haven't just come here for small talk, what can I do for you?" Harry laughed.

"You know me too well. It's not really what you can do for me, more what I can do for you. I've been discussing my accounts with the Gringotts goblins and it would appear that I have shares in lots of companies, but also own several houses and shop premises. You once told me that if I ever had any ideas for your joke shop that I was to let you know. Well I had a really great idea that I think you might like. You see one of the premises was left by Zonko's, unfortunately the owners were killed last year. I was thinking what if you had a Hogsmead branch of WWW?" Harry finished. Throughout the time that Harry had been speaking George his mouth had opened further and further in shock. Harry laughed at seeing him gobsmacked. Right then Fred walked in yelling for his brother.

"George, oi where are you?" He looked up seeing Harry and his twin brother. "Oh hey Harry, why does my brother look like he's trying to catch flies?" Harry laughed.

"I think I broke him." As Harry spoke George broke out of his stupor and started pointing at Harry. Fred laughed.

"Yes George, he's Harry Potter," he said slowly grinning at his brother. George tried to speak, stuttering his words.

"He's … he … he owns Z.Z..Zonkos." Harry smirked as Fred turned to him.

"You own Zonko's?" He looked at Harry in a new light. "You know that's a positively Slytherin plan of yours. Trying to get the inside scoop." Harry shook his head trying not to laugh.

"What I mean to say is that I used to own Zonko's." He pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes. "This is the ownership papers for the premises in Hogsmead and if you sign it will belong entirely to you." He placed the parchment on a nearby table next to a quill and turned around to see both twins just staring at him. Quickly he pulled the camera Ginny had given him out of his other pocket and snapped a quick pic of their expressions. "Well as always it's been a pleasure boys, I have an appointment with Kingsley to get to so I'm sorry but I can't stick around. Don't forget to sign those papers guys," he finished before apparating away. The twins stood their silently until Verity called them to give her a hand. They both smiled at each other both thinking that Harry had just gotten them both as only a marauder could, and he had the evidence to prove it.

Harry was still chuckling to himself as he landed in the ministry approved apparating area. The photo he had gotten was priceless, he couldn't wait to show Padfoot and Moony knowing that they would approve. He stepped into an empty lift and stated level 1. Kingsley had owled him at the beginning of the week asking for a meeting. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He had already told Kingsley about his part in the war a week after the final battle so he was stumped as to why the minister wanted to see him so soon. Stepping out of the lift he almost bumped into Mr Weasley.

"Mr Weasley, it's good to see you," Harry said shaking his hand. Mr Weasley gave Harry a warm smile.

"How many times have I told you to call me Arthur? Mr Weasley makes me feel like I'm back at Hogwarts with McGonagall." Harry laughed, he'd been on the receiving end of McGonagall's Mr Potter for seven years.

"Sorry Arthur, it's hard to get out of the habit." Arthur nodded his head.

"Ginny wants to let you know that you're coming over for dinner tonight, no arguments, Sirius too. She keeps complaining that she hasn't seen you properly in over a week so she's giving you your orders." Harry laughed.

"Guess I'm over for dinner then." Arthur nodded.

"So I heard from Ginny that you're meeting Kingsley. Good luck with that, I'll make sure Molly knows that you're over for tea tonight." Harry nodded and waved bye to Arthur as he walked towards the secretary's desk where a blonde haired witch sat looking at paperwork and muttering to herself.

"Morning, I'm here to see the minister," he said cheerfully. The secretary didn't even bother to lift her head or acknowledge him.

"The minister has no appointments available today, please come back tomorrow." Harry tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for her to raise her head. He coughed causing her to look up at him. Seeing who stood in front of her made all the colour drain out of her face.

"Mr Potter, I am so sorry for my attitude, please forgive me. I didn't mean to be so rude." Harry held up his hand to stop her.

"Apology accepted." He gave her a brief smile. "I have an appointment with the minister." The blonde haired witch nodded.

"He told me to tell you to go straight in," she said pointing towards to the door to Kingsley office. Harry nodded his head and thanked her before entering the door into Kingsley's office. He saw Kingsley rise from his desk and offered his hand as he entered.

"Harry, it's great to see you again." Harry shook his hand smiling at the tall, dark man who stood in front of him.

"You to minister." Kingsley sat back down and gestured for Harry to sit.

"Please call me Kingsley, we've known each other long enough and gone through enough together to skip the formalities. Only people who want something from me call me minister." Harry chuckled.

"So what's going on Kingsley, why the meeting?" Harry asked curiously. Kingsley laughed,

"Always straight to the point, I like that about you Harry. I wanted to talk to you about something which could affect your future."


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the next chapter and as of yet have had no reviews :( Plenty of you have read but please let me know what you think of this story, is it good, bad or damn well unreadable? Please enjoy the next chapter as the proverbial ball is about to start rolling.

I do not own J.K Rowlings world, I just like to play in it. My bank account is unfortunately much emptier than hers would be !

Chapter 2 – The Point of No Return

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen when she heard a small pop heralding the arrival of her husband. He came in through the back door and proceeded to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"How's your day been Mollywobbles?" Molly blushed at the pet name her husband called her by.

"Relatively quiet. Ron and Ginny have been playing quidditch whilst Hermione read under the tree. She's been a bit nervous the last few days as her parents are due back soon. She's not sure how they're going to react to her." Arthur nodded, it was a difficult situation for Hermione to be in, she had done what was best for her parents so that they didn't get hurt, it didn't mean that they would agree with it though.

"There're coming back on a muggle flying machine, I believe they call it an aeroplane. I wonder if the Grangers will be able to tell me how it stays up without magic. Muggles really do come up with the most amazing things." Molly nodded her head, smiling as her husband talked about muggle artefacts again.

"Did you get a chance to talk to the boys?" she enquired. Arthur smiled.

"Yes dear, they said they would definitely be over tonight, they have something they want to tell us. Oh I almost forgot, I bumped into Harry at the ministry, he was going to see Kingsley." Molly looked up, her curiosity peaked.

"I thought he'd already talked to Kingsley?" Arthur nodded.

"He did, this was about something else. I'm sure that if he's allowed he can tell us tonight. I invited him to tea." Molly laughed.

"You mean Ginny asked you to invite him." Arthur laughed and nodded. "Ginny really misses him at the moment, they spent all that time apart last year and now that the wars over they still don't spend much time together, everyone always expects so much from him. I assume that since you invited Harry then Sirius, Remus and Tonks will be coming to?" Arthur shook his head.

"Only Sirius will be here, Remus and Tonks have taken Teddy on a late honeymoon. I met Sirius in Diagon alley and his exact words were 'how could I every say no to Molly's exquisite cooking'." He smiled as he saw his wife blush.

"That man," Molly scolded, although with a small smile on her face.

Sirius Black stood at the bottom of the stairs of Number 12 Grimmauld Place shouting up to his Godson for the umpteenth time.

"I don't think she'll care what you look like Harry, you could be wearing Dobby's tea cosy and she wouldn't even notice, come to think of it I think she'd be very interested in how you look wearing that!" He smirked to himself as he heard Harry's response of some rather choice words. Sirius had already been waiting fifteen minutes and was starting to get slightly frustrated with his Godson. A small pop behind him made him turn around.

"Does Harry Potter's Godfather require anything sir?" Sirius laughed. Dobby had appeared next to him dressed smartly in his house elf uniform with the Potter crest embroidered on the breast pocket. Dobby was staying at Potter Sanctuary at the moment, a moderate sized house with a quidditch pitch and swimming pool on the grounds. Harry had expressed a desire to move into his own place and so Dobby was making sure the house was fit to live in. The house had once belonged to his grandparents.

"Sorry Dobby, I wasn't calling you. I was just referencing your name as an incentive to get my Godson to hurry up and get ready." Dobby laughed.

"Master Harry wishes to look good for Mistress Po-Wheezy" Sirius looked strangely at Dobby, noticing the almost slipped tongue.

"Ready to go Sirius?" Harry said from the couch, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Apparating down the stairs are we now?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow, making him look like a certain potions professor. Harry laughed.

"Well you were complaining about me taking so long. I thought I'd save a few seconds."

"Can't fault you there is suppose." He did a quick once over of his Godson's appearance taking in the mess of black that was Harry's hair, untameable by even sleakeasy. He smirked as he noticed the robes that Harry wore.

"Subtle. Going to see if anyone notices?" Harry nodded. "Well come along then, there's a pretty who will have my head if I don't get you there soon!" Harry laughed and grabbed a handful of floo powder from on top the fireplace.

"The Burrow," he said and vanished. He found himself shooting out of the fireplace and tried to balance before pulling the person in front of him down on top of him landing in a heap.

"This is an unexpected way to say hello," Ginny said kissing Harry on the lips.

"If this is what happens then I'll have to do it more often," he chuckled bringing Ginny's lips to his again. He heard laughing at Sirius came out of the floo behind him and groaned.

"Oh Harry, I knew you were desperate to see her but can't you at least get a room first!"

"Yeah laugh it up Sirius," he grumbled before letting Ginny get up off him. Harry stood up and brushed himself off scowling at his Godfather.

"Watch that face Harry, the wind might change and you'll be stuck looking like Snape for the rest of your life." Harry turned away from his Godfather, ignoring him. He smiled at Ginny, glad to be able to see her again.

"Well look at what spilled out of the fireplace, it's only Mr eligible bachelor himself." Harry grimaced and turned around to see the twins. He felt Ginny place her arms around him.

"What's up, Gred and Forge?"

"We wondered if we could drag you away from our lovely sister for 5 minutes. We have some matters to discuss Pyro." Harry's eyebrows raised at the sound of his marauder name and nodded his head. He watched the boys leave the room and leaned into Ginny to give her a kiss.

"I'll continue that later," he whispered. Ginny smiled.

"I'll hold you to that."

"After you left us this morning, we went to Hogsmead, leaving Verity in charge. We looked over the premises and made loads of plans. We've been thinking about possibly expanding but actually gave us the opportunity. The only problem is that we need to find someone we can trust to run the store." Harry nodded trying to think of a solution. A mischievous grin spread across Harry's face.

"I have the perfect suggestion and you know them both very well." Both twins looked at him in confusion until realisation dawned.

"Of course…"

"…they are the …"

"…perfect choice." The twins laughed. Harry smiled. This was one way of getting Sirius out from under his feet. He winked at the boys and left spend some time with Ginny.

"Now where were we?" Harry said pulling Ginny in for a deep kiss. She giggled.

"This is pretty close." The two of them were under their favourite tree in the back garden. Ginny sat between Harry's legs, her head rested on his chest. Harry's arm was wrapped around Ginny's middle protectively whilst his other played with her hair. Ginny sighed, enjoying the moment that they could sit there together. "Harry?" He looked down to see Ginny tracing the scar on his chest. "When are we going to tell everybody? Before it was because we needed to keep it secret, but now… the war is over, everything is settling down. We're the only ones that know but soon mum's going to notice." Harry sighed. She was right, they'd be discovered soon enough and then the whole truth would come out. He ruffled his hair. He wanted to shout it out loudly for everyone to hear but he first had to face the Weasley's and that was a scary thought in itself. He kissed Ginny gently.

"Soon. Maybe next week." Ginny looked up at Harry her eyes sparkling with love.

"We could use the pensieve, it would make it easier for you." Harry nodded and kissed her again.

"What would I do without you Mrs Potter?" He kissed her neck gently. Ginny giggled.

"Crash and burn." She brought his lips down to hers, snogging heatedly for several minutes, only stopping when Molly called for tea. Harry stood up and offered his hand to Ginny pulling her into his arms gently kissing her forehead. The couple then made their way back to the house, gently holding each other's hand.

Dinner at the Burrow was always a loud and boisterous event, and today was no different Molly loved cooking for her family and with plenty to feed she was in her element. For the first part of the meal the only talking had been to 'pass the gravy' but soon talk turned to what the family members had been doing. Just before dessert the twins cleared their throats making everyone look at them.

"We have an announcement to make. A silent partner in our company has provided us with the means to expand."

"So," continued Fred. "A new Weasley Wizard Wheezes will be opening in Hogsmead in September." Molly and Arthur both congratulated their children for being successful along with back slaps and questions from the others. "But first, Sirius we have a question for you. Would you consider being one of the managers?" There was silence at the table and Sirius sat there staring at the twins before breaking out in a massive grin.

"You bet I would. Working in a joke shop would be heaven!" Everyone at the table laughed. "So when can I start?" The twins shared a grin.

"When you recruit Moony," Harry smiled watching the twins work. He was very grateful that the twins would consider Padfoot and Moony. He watched the twins banter with Sirius making everyone at the table laugh. Noticing that everyone's plate was empty he waved his hand causing all the plates to stack and levitate to the sink where they then started to wash themselves. Inwardly Harry chuckled to himself, a year ago he would never have been able to do that. He caught Molly looking at him gratefully and inclined his head, after everything she had done for him this was a mere token of the gratitude he had towards her and her family. He saw her smile and watched as her smile froze and then widen into a grin. Harry chuckled, of course Molly would be the one to recognise his robes for what they were.

"Hey mum, why are you grinning at Harry like the cat that's got the cream?" asked the twins. Molly laughed.

"I believe that Harry has his own news to tell us all, don't you Harry." Harry blushed as everyone at the table looked at him. Ginny squeezed his leg, of course she already knew, he'd told her before anyone else. Sirius sniggered as Harry blushed.

"As some of you might know I went to a meeting to talk to Kingsley today. I didn't know why he wanted me to come but when I got there he offered me an explanation. You see I wasn't the only one invited to the office, Professor McGonagall was too. As you all probably know, I wanted to become an Auror after I left school, but after defeating Voldemort I no longer wanted to fight. I wanted to do something else. Kingsley and McGonagall had discussed that she needed a new DADA professor in September and offered the Auror training instructor, Anderson on a temporary basis until the new DADA Professor passes his teaching exams." He saw Hermione look at him.

"It's you isn't it. You're going to be training to be the DADA Professor." Harry nodded.

"I'm going to be taking Anderson's place as the Auror instructor for 2 years, this will act as my teacher training and then I have to take some exams in between but afterwards I'll be allowed to teach and McGonagall has confirmed that after I pass my training the position at Hogwarts is mine." There was a stunned silence before Fred and George both whistled.

"We learnt more in the DA…"

"…than we ever learnt…"

"…with any of the other…"

"…professors." The twins finished. He could see Hermione nodding too.

"There're right Harry, when you were teaching the DA you were a force to be reckoned with, you planned lessons, you were good with the younger years and never treated anyone differently. I always saw this look on your face after a lesson, it's a bit like the look you get when you're flying, and it's something you love to do. I think you'll be a great Professor Harry," Hermione finished. Around the table there were nods of confirmation all except from his best mate who was purposefully looking away from Harry. He felt a pang of sadness in the fact that Ron couldn't be happy for him. He made himself look away from Ron as Molly gave him a big hug whilst the twins slapped him on the back. He looked at Sirius who winked at him. He knew that Sirius was proud of him even if he was breaking marauder law by becoming a part of the enemy. He smiled a bit at that. After all the congratulations Molly asked Harry when he would start.

"Not until September. I wanted to spend some time with the family and friends to relax. Kingsley actually order me to not go getting into trouble for the next 3 months. Talking about September I happen to have two Hogwarts letters here for the two returning students, I also have the NEWTs schedule for you Ginny." At the sound of Hogwarts letters Hermione squealed and rushed round to Harry to get hers making everyone laugh. Harry levitated Ron's letter in front of him where it was left unopened. Molly and Arthur were looking at the NEWTs schedule with Ginny.

"I'm head girl!"Shouted Hermione, holding out a red badge with HG on it. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Who else was it going to be Hermione, and this year you won't have to worry about getting killed or worse expelled." Hermione laughed as she remember the time that she had said that in their first year. She looked over to Ron who looked anything but happy, his unopened Hogwarts letter in front of him. Molly saw the look on her son's face and frowned at him.

"Ron, why haven't you opened your letter yet?" Ron mumbled something deliberately looking away from his mum. "We've already had this conversation ten times already Ronald, you don't have any plans, no money. You have to go back to Hogwarts, were not having this argument again." Ron looked angrily up at his mum.

"But that's not fair, you never made the twins finish, and what about Harry, he doesn't have his NEWTs either." At the mention of his name Harry felt slightly guilty, there were some things that Ron just didn't know. He watched as the argument between mother and son continued.

"This has nothing to do with them. The twins already had plans laid out when they left the school, I may not have been happy about it at the time but they are successful and they love what they do."

"What about Harry?" Ron demanded. Molly sighed.

"I am not Harry's guardian so I cannot tell him what he can and can't do. He already has job lined up for him doing something that he loves and he is willing to work hard for it. I cannot fault him there. You Ron have no place to go so you must go back to Hogwarts. Didn't you say you wanted to be an Auror or a quidditch player, if you don't go back you won't be able to be either. I'm sorry Ron but that's my final word on the subject." Ron looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him. He was looking between his mum and Harry before stomping out of the kitchen and upstairs. Molly had a furious look on her face and made to go after Ron but Harry stopped her.

"Let me talk to him," she nodded and sat back down. Harry looked at both Hermione and Ginny, nodding his head before holding four fingers on his leg. Hermione looked at him sadly whilst Ginny stood up and gave him a kiss letting him know that they understood. He gave a brief smile before heading in the direction of Ron's room. He opened the door to see Ron lying on his Chudley Cannon's bed, scowling at the ceiling. "What's going on Ron? What's with all the attitude towards your mum?"

"She doesn't get it and neither do you. You get whatever you want, my brothers they get away with everything, but not me, not Ron Weasley. He's just the sidekick. Well I'm sick of being the sidekick. I've done just as much as you have but does anyone acknowledge that? No. You're the one offered a job, I get a stinking medal and then forgotten. I bet you didn't even ask Kingsley about me being an Auror, did you?"

"It's not like that Ron, I did ask but he said you would need your NEWTs to qualify. He said to apply then." Ron glared at him.

"So for me to become an Auror I have to sit my NEWTs but for you to teach where you need more NEWTs than any other job around you can get in for free. Just because you killed You-Know-Who doesn't mean you should get everything handed on a silver platter. Apparently murder is the equivalent of Outstanding NEWTs now?" Harry took a step back from Ron, feeling slightly sickened by Ron's accusations.

"Ron you're being totally stupid."

"Yeah that's me, Harry Potter's stupid best friend. I swear nothing is straight forward with you yet everything falls straight into your lap."

"You know that's not true Ron. When has my life ever been normal, or fun or safe? I have lived my life in danger since the day I was born, never wanting any of this stupid fame!"

"That's a lie right there. All that bollocks about not wanting fame but then you use it to get anything you want right? You don't deserve to be treated better than everyone else who was a part of the war, just because of a stupid prophecy. I know everything about you Harry so you can't lie to me, your life is just perfect whilst mine sucks."

"You call having no parents, and having to live with my psychotic relatives whilst also trying to survive the most evil wizard to walk this earth a perfect life? There has got to be something wrong with you. Who would want my life?"

"Me." Shouted Ron. Harry stared at him as Ron continued to rant on. How could anyone want his life? Sure it was great now, he was in love, the world was at peace but his life had never been easy, not the way that Ron thought it was. He had worked so hard throughout his entire life, be it on his grades or in his quest to destroy Voldemort. If he'd worked any less he hated to think what could have happened. Ron was still going on about how much better he would have been as Harry Potter and he had to laugh, in all honesty Ron probably wouldn't last past second year. He sighed as he flicked his wrist causing his wand to come out of its holster and into his hand. He really didn't want to do this but Ron was really asking for it. He thought back to how the spell worked. It would connect the two of them, playing out his entire life for Ron to see, nothing would remain secret. He could only block certain memories and he had to choose them before he started the spell. He closed his eyes thinking about the previous march, it would not do for Ron to see that. Once concealed he opened his eyes again and concentrated. He knew that reliving his entire life would be painful, but it was something he was willing to do if it could bring his friend back to him. He pointed his wand at Ron and spoke the incantation.

"Veritas Vitae Particeps." Ron looked up quickly but it was too late. A white light surrounded the two friends and then darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's the next chapter for all you lovely people. I must say that the amazing reviews I received have made my imagination drive go into top gear. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as I found it harder to write, this is the first time I've ever wrote scenes with Lily and James so pleahse let me know if I've done a good job or not! Please read and review, the more reviews the better I write :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Wizarding World, that honour belongs with J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3 - Back To Where It Began

Saturday October 31st 1981 – 8.30pm

He stirred. He felt so warm but also hungry. He could hear the soft familiar humming of his mother as she worked in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before opening his eyes fully. He saw slightly blurred movement to his right and sat up.

"Look whose awake then," came the low but gentle voice of his father coming from above him. Harry looked up and saw the slightly blurred figure of his dad, he could see the jet black hair which was just like his and the glasses on his father's face that he like to try and take off. He felt his father pick him up out of the playpen and kiss his head.

"I think your spending far too much time with Padfoot, he always wakes up just before the food is ready too." Harry giggled.

"Where Pafoo?" His father shook his head in defeat.

"I regret letting Sirius teach him that, my kid loves a mutt better than his own dad." He sighed. Harry heard his mother laugh and come into the front room

"Harry loves you very much, he loves his uncles too. He has loads of love to give." Lily told James giving him a quick peck on the cheek. James sighed.

"He doesn't like all of his uncles." Lily looked at him puzzled. "Yesterday he wanted to see Moony and Padfoot but when I asked about Peter he told me he didn't like him." Lily frowned.

"But Harry loves everyone, even that heap of dung Fletcher." James nodded his head.

"Yeah I know, it's odd. It does explain why I keep finding his stuffed rat in the bin. He must be using magic to get it in there because he can't reach to open it." Lily nodded.

"Harry, can you tell me why you don't like uncle Wormtail?"Lily asked. Harry scrunched up his nose as if he had smelt something bad.

"Wormy bad. Not nice." He said

"Why is he a bad man Harry?" his father asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders continued to play with his stuffed dog, wolf and stag. He knew what they were cause his father told him lots of stories about them playing in the moonlight. He could hear his parents talking quietly to each other.

"You know he always cried when Peter held him, I thought it was just he was inexperienced with kids but maybe not," Lily said slowly. James looked at her.

"What are you thinking?"

"Remember that time at the Order meeting in July and it turned out that Emmeline Vance was being impersonated by a death eater with polyjuice and we didn't know until after the meeting." James nodded. "Well don't you remember how Harry acted when she spoke to him?" James sat there in thought, remembering what had happened at the meeting.

"Yeah he started crying and mumbling about a bad person. His speech wasn't so good back then but we thought he was just coming down with something so we left early. You don't think that he knew do you?" Lily nodded. "And you think the reason he acts like he does about Peter is because he's a … no it's not possible, none of the marauders would go anywhere near Voldemort…would he… could he?" James started questioning himself. Lily gave her husband a hug to calm him down.

"We may be overreacting or we just might have found the spy that Albus has been looking for." At these words James looked up at Lily.

"We all thought it might be Remus, why would we think that? He's our friend and we don't even trust him. How is that possible?" Lily held her distraught husband.

"I don't know, we all just assumed it was Remus. You don't think, you know that we've been confounded to believe that Remus is the spy?" James looked up at her.

"But who would do that, what has Remus ever done to anyone?"

"Nothing but he would be the obvious choice as most people believe werewolf's to be dangerous creatures." James laughed.

"Moony isn't dangerous, he just has a furry little problem. You really think Wormy could be with him?"

"I don't know, but I can't help but think that Harry knows something we don't." James nodded. "I think we should write to Dumbledore and explain about the switch, I also want to go to Sirius's for tonight, if Peter really is the spy he could give us away at any time. I don't want to lose Harry." James nodded and kissed her cheek. "I'm probably overreacting but I got this bad feeling. I'll write to Dumbledore and you keep Harry entertained until were ready to go."

Harry looked up to see that his parents had finished their conversation and his father was now coming to play with him. He hadn't understood any of what they had said but the bad man's name had come up. He really didn't like the bad man, he smelt funny and made his tummy fell all horrible. He picked up his wolf and made him howl.

"Yes Moony howls, you know he's very noisy when he howls." Harry laughed and put his arms up.

"Fy daddy, I want to Fy!" He saw his father put his wand down on the sofa and pick him up.

"Oh so you want to fly hey." Harry giggled he loved flying, it was so fun!

"Faster Daddy!" James laughed at his son's giggling.

"If he's sick you can clear it up dear." At this James put Harry down.

"I think I'm in trouble with mummy," he whispered to Harry. "Go give your mum a big hug." Harry smiled and ran into the kitchen where his mummy sat writing a letter. Lily looked up and seeing her son, grinned.

"What's this? Sending the cute boy first to judge my temper? Have you no shame Mr Potter." She bent down and picked up Harry, kissing his cheek. "I finished the letter for Dumbledore, is Artemis around I want to send it before we leave." There was no answer from her husband. "James what are doing, I swear if I have to …"

"LILY, TAKE HARRY AND GO! IT'S HIM! GO! RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" Lily burst through the kitchen door running up the stairs two at a time when she heard the front door blasted open. Tears were falling down her face as she knew that in moments time her husband would be dead and the monster responsible would be coming after her next. As she closed the door to the nursery she heard the words to the most hated curse spoken. Her tears threatened to blind her as she dashed to get the port key that had been made for situations just like this. A baby rattle. She held it and said the activation words. Nothing happened. Shit. Shit. Peter knew about the port key, they must have put anti-port key wards up. There was nothing she could do, she couldn't fight all she could do was die protecting her son.

Harry looked up at his mother trying not to cry. He was so frightened, and he could feel how frightened his mother was too, she was upset because daddy wasn't here and because the bad man had hurt them. Lily put Harry in his cot and slid down the floor in front of it, openly crying.

"I love you so much Harry. Your daddy loves you and I love you. I love you so much, with my whole heart."

"I wub you to mummy," Harry said starting to cry to. The next instant the bedroom door was blasted open and Lily stood up in front of him. Through the open door came a monster. Harry whimpered and tried to hide.

"Stand aside you silly girl," the evil man sneered.

"NOT HARRY, PLEASE NO, TAKE ME, KILL ME INSTEAD –"

"This is my last warning-"

"NOT HARRY! PLEASE … HAVE MERCY …NOT HARRY PLEASE – I'LL DO ANYTHING…"

"Avada Kedavra." Lily fell as if in slow motion beside Harry's cot, her unmoving form lying there still and unblemished. Harry started to cry. The monster had hurt his daddy and now his mummy. He stared at the evil monster with tears falling down his cheeks into the red eyes of Lord Voldemort. At the same time as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and said "Avada Kedavra," little Harry quietly mumbled that he loved his mummy and daddy very much, knowing that they loved him too. A flash of green light hit a flash of white and Harry felt pain in his head and knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

So here I am with the next chapter! Hooray! But first I am going to answer some reviews 

**sbmcneil - Thanks for the review. From what I can tell a wizarding baby matures a lot quicker than a normal baby. From a lot of what I have read they have Harry doing lots of bouts of accidental magic at his young age.**

**madnessdownunder2 - It is true that they are legal in both magical and the mundane world however Ron has no plans, no money and prospects of a job and expects to live at the burrow. Molly does not want her youngest son just sitting around the burrow doing nothing and living off his parents, so basically she told him that he can go back to school or not live under her roof.**

**Johnny boy - My first draft of the story did in fact have Ron's thoughts about Harry's life being included but I found that it made everything very confusing. First you had what was happening, then Harrys feelings and thoughts and then on top of that Ron's feelings and thoughts. I found it difficult to write like that so I rethought my ideas.**

Thankyou for all your reviews. We've passed the 1000 read mark yay! Hope you enjoy this next chapter please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any shape or form . 

Chapter 4 – The Dursley's 

Life at the normal looking house of the Dursley's, number four Privet Drive had not been good for Harry. For as long as he could remember they had made his life miserable, a living hell. If you looked around the house though you would never find any evidence of him being there. There were no pictures of him anywhere, not that he'd want to be included in the Dursley's photos, and Dudley was large enough for the both of them. No, his Aunt had always said that he was too much of an eyesore with his untameable hair, not to mention the lightning bolt scar hidden beneath his bangs, which Harry thought was a bit unfair, after all Dudley was like a pig in a wig and no one should have to look at that!

One of Harry's first questions to his aunt had been where his scar came from. She had answered quickly with disdain 'from the car crash that killed your parents' and that was that. He'd never got any more information about his parents, he didn't even know what they looked like. He'd soon learnt not to ask questions, or argue with his uncle. The first time he had uncle Vernon had slapped his face really hard, locking him in his cupboard for the weekend. That had been when he was three and he had now learnt that his crying was ignored. He hated being locked in his cupboard for extended periods of time but he also thought of it now as a sanctuary of some sort. A place he could go to remove the Dursley's from his sight, though not out of earshot, uncle Vernon always spoke loudly making sure no one didn't hear his comments, they were normally about how great of a son Dudley was and complaining about customers at work.

Today was the thirty first of July, his birthday. He was 6 today. He knew the Dursley's never celebrated his birthday like they did Dudley's, plus they never even told him when his birthday was he'd found out himself by looking on the class registration at school. For a six year old Harry could read exceptionally well, this could be due to the fact that whenever Dudley got given books he never read them, he stashed them in his second bedroom where Harry would then pinch them, making sure to return them when finished.

Harry's thoughts returned to the hot drinks that he was preparing, he didn't want to scold himself with the hot water because he wasn't paying attention. He finished the three cups of tea and carefully placed them on the tray. It wouldn't do to break aunt Petunias best china which was mainly reserved for guests, in this case Aunt Marge, uncle Vernon's sister. He walked carefully with the tray to the garden putting it onto the new expensive garden table where the three adults were sitting under the shade of the parasol. Dudley was not here, he was most likely playing on his new Atari game station that had been brought for his birthday. Harry was surprised that it had lasted this long, his last one had been kicked out of the window.

He handed each cup and saucer to his relatives, starting with Aunt Marge as she was the guest. She was the most unpleasant women he had ever met and he despised her. He hated when she came to visit, which was about this time every year. She would stay for a week and in that time made Harry life even more miserable than it already was. What made it worse was that where Aunt Marge went, so did Ripper. Ripper was one of Aunt Marge's bulldogs that she bred. Now Harry was an animal lover, cats, dogs he loved them, but Ripper was entirely different. Ripper was evil. The first time he'd tried to pet the small dog his hand had been nearly ripped off. Harry looked at Ripper with clear dislike. He'd like to give Ripper a good kick. He looked back at Aunt Marge who was making her usual snide comments about him.

"Took your time boy," she sniped. Harry bit his lip with indignation, he didn't want to backchat her, it would be a big mistake. "It's good to see the little runt helping with the chores around the house, he needs to work for his keep. I don't know how you do it Petunia dear, if he was dropped on my doorstep he'd go straight to the orphanage where all the unwanted misfits go. He'd fit right in." Aunt Petunia nodded her head before waving Harry away. Harry was more than happy to leave until, when stepping backwards he heard a loud yelp. The colour drained out of his face. 'Oh no! Not Ripper' he thought. He could see the anger in Aunt Marge's face as she checked Rippers tail.

"How dare you stand on rippy-poo's tail! Oh if I had my cane right now I'd hit you to kingdom come," she shouted, specks of spittle flying out her mouth in her anger. Harry instinctively flinched at the threat. What was she going to do with him, he fought the urge to run, and if he ran it normally made the punishment he received much worse. He watched as she put Ripper back down on the ground. "Teach that boy a lesson Ripper."

'Not Ripper!' Harry thought. He'd eat him that was for sure. He panicked and started to back away from the already growling dog. He looked around spotting a tree that he could climb, if he could just reach there before Ripper got him. He started to run, Ripper on his heels barking madly. Reaching the tree Harry quickly pulled himself up out of reach of Ripper's jaw. He heard the adult's laughter and brought his knees to his chest, watching as Ripper prowled around the bottom of the tree like on guard duty. He wondered how long he'd be up there for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter was now ten years old, nearly eleven but his life had not gotten any better than it had been when he was six. In fact it had gotten worse. As he got gotten older his Uncle had beat him more and more, using him as a punch bag for all his problems. Of course all the bruises were in places not usually seen like on his torso or legs to avoid any accusations. Then there was the fact that he was now forced to cook breakfast every morning and all the chores around the house after he returned from school. With all the rubbish in his life no one would blame him to lash out at his relatives in times of stress but Harry didn't. For all that he had gone through he was still a caring, smart boy. He put this mainly down to being able to get away from his relatives during the day. There was still Dudley to deal with but they would not ever go into the library, and that was where Harry spent most of his time during breaks. He hid away from Dudley's game of 'Harry Hunting', but also to get away from the cruel remarks of his fellow class mates. He much preferred his own company anyway, steeling himself over the years of rejection. The amount of time Harry spent in the library had made him much smarter than Dudley (not a hard feat!) but had gotten him punished by his Aunt and Uncle for apparently cheating, they believing that there was no possible way for him to know more than their darling son. He learned that day that no one would ever accept him as he was, he was a freak that should have died in the car crash with his parents. There were many times where Harry had wished this to be true, if he had died he wouldn't have to go through so much pain and he could be with the parents who loved him, not the relatives that despised him. And then there were the nightmares he constantly had, consisting of a cruel laugh and a flash of green light. He always awoke from these dreams in a cold sweat and then because he didn't want to return to sleep would read the books he had smuggled into his cupboard from the school library. He rarely had more than five hours sleep every night. If he thought the dreams were odd it was nothing compared to what else unexplainable had happened in his life. Once Aunt Petunia had cut off all his hair in a fit of rage only for it to have all grown back, exactly as it was before by the next morning. Another time he had been running from Dudley and his gang, somehow ending up on top of the school roof. None of his explanations had been believed and the punishment from his Uncle had been truly severe. But that was nothing compared to what had happened on Dudley's birthday. Somehow he had managed to set a snake on his cousin and friend Piers Polkiss on the trip to the zoo. He'd tried to explain to his Uncle that he was not responsible but again he had not been believed. He had finally been let out of his cupboard today, the start of the summer holidays. He already wished he was back in his cupboard. He'd had to see Dudley parade around the house in his Smelting's Uniform, he looked like a right pompous idiot he thought smiling to himself. He was glad he didn't have to wear that! He finished serving breakfast and was ordered to go get the post. He sighed, and did as he was told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was finally getting away from the Dursley's, well ok so it was only for the school term but he didn't have to come back here until next summer holidays which, in his mind was the best news he had ever received. Since he'd arrived back from Diagon Alley with Hagrid, the Dursley's had kept away from him and Harry was more than happy with the arrangement. He had started to read his school books almost immediately, greedy for more knowledge about the wizarding world. He found them all immensely interesting, especially the potions one. It sounded just like cooking and that was something he knew he was good at.

He paused his reading to stroke his new friend and familiar Hedwig. He was very fond of his new owl as she was his first birthday present given to him by Hagrid. He was also very fond of Hagrid. The large man had been kind to him, telling him all about the wizarding world and he had also learnt some more information on his parents. He was glad that they were brave and caring, the descriptions Hagrid had given him were more than he could ever have expected. Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and Harry looked back down at the book he was reading. Whilst in Flourish and Blotts he had managed to persuade Hagrid to let him buy some extra books so that he knew what to look forward to in the wizarding world. So Harry was now the proud owner of Quidditch Through The Ages, Hogwarts A History and An Introduction To The Magical World. Harry had been most excited to reach about Quidditch as it sounded very interesting, also Hagrid had told him his father had been a great player. At the moment he was reading Hogwarts A History by Bathilda Bagshot. The book was very interesting, explaining a lot about how the school was run, like the housing system. It also told a lot about how the school had been founded by four powerful wizards a long time ago. He smiled as he turned the page, he couldn't wait to get there.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay. Over two thousand reads! I have realised that I tend to update on a Tuesday so from here on I will aim to always update on a weekly basis on Tuesday. Thanks for the reviews . 

**Lilykees - Thanks , and please do keep reading! And yes hopefully Ron will take Harry and Ginny's announcement well, but he's well, Ron. You can never tell how he's going to react!**

**SinOfDisaster - I do put it into paragraphs when writing, but then when I copy and paste onto the site it screws it all up. Promise to try to sort this out.**

**thatperfectsomeone - Thanks. The story is mostly based on the books, with maybe a few ideas from the films. You won't find out Ron's thoughts and feelings until the end.**

So here is where your going to start to see some differences, remember this is AU! They are small at first, getting much more bigger as the years go on. This chapter is mainly the starting point from where Harry will change. This is not a superHarry fic, it's just a smarter version of himself, he's always been powerful, remember what Olivander said! In all aspects or from Ron/Hermione's point of view, most things that happened in the books/films actually happened. This story just goes deeper by showing what else happened, that Harry kept secrets. His Slytherin side showing through with his cunningness maybe? Or maybe his deep sense of loyalty and friendship from Gryffindor? Read and review!

p.s - events that take place in the Hogwarts years will still take place, only if there are major changes will I write them though, after all J.K wrote them well enough already, they don't need to be rewritten!

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter!

Chapter 5 – Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone

Harry sat on the train and breathed a sigh of relief, he was really going to Hogwarts. He looked out of the window and saw the red haired family. He smiled. They had all been so nice and helpful to him and they didn't even know him. He saw the small girl, Ginny. She saw him and waved. He blushed and waved back before sinking back in his seat. He ran his hands through his hair trying to get it to stop sticking up. He heard a group of girls discussing what the sorting might entail as they moved to find a compartment.

"I heard we have to fight a troll," one of the girls said. Harry laughed as he watched the girls move along. It was an interesting theory but not true. In Hogwarts A History it tells that the sorting was done by the sorting hat, an imprint left behind by Godric Gryfindor. He looked up as the compartment door was opened, it was the youngest son of the red-haired family.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked pointing to the other seat opposite him. "Everywhere else is full." Harry shook his head and gestured for him to sit. "Thanks. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," Ron said holding out his hand. Harry grasped it.

"Harry Potter." Ron nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Guess the twins weren't lying then. Do you, do you have the … you know… scar?" Harry grinned at Ron's inquisitiveness and pulled back his bangs. "Wow!" Ron looked impressed staring at Harry. Harry squirmed a little bit, not used to being looked at. He sighed. Just one more thing to get used to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry slouched back full from the various sweets and chocolates that he had just eaten. He couldn't remember tasting anything quite as nice as a chocolate frog. He had just gotten settled when there was a knock on the compartment door. A round faced boy entered looking tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "But have you seen a toad at all?" Both he and Ron shook their heads. The boy wailed "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" Harry saw Ron shake him head and he looked at the boy kindly.

"What's the toad's name?" The boy sniffed.

"Trevor." Harry nodded. He remembered from his reading a summoning spell which he could use. He had not done any magic so far so here was his chance to try it out.

"Ok…" he looked at the boy.

"Neville," the boy supplied.

"Ok Neville. I think I know a way that we can find Trevor. It's a spell so I don't know if it's going to work, but it's worth a try." Neville nodded in response. Seeing that Neville agreed Harry pulled out his wand and nervously cleared his throat. He pictured a toad in his mind. "Accio Trevor." A moments silence followed and still no Trevor appeared. So much for beginners luck he thought. He looked over to Neville with an apologetic look on his face and was about to say sorry when a small object zoomed through the open compartment door and onto his lap.

"Trevor!" shouted Neville. Harry grinned and passed Neville his toad.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Harry said excitedly. The other two boys looked at Harry in awe. That was until a bossy voice came from behind them.

"You're not allowed to do magic on the train." The three boys swung their heads around to see a girl with very bushy hair standing in the door of their compartment. "I see you found your toad, you could have at least come and told me, I've been searching everywhere." Neville looked at her guiltily.

"He just got it back, he didn't have time to tell you before you got here," Harry told the girl.

She looked at him and gave him a piercing stare.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. By the way how does a first year manage a fourth year summoning spell?" Both Ron and Neville turned their heads to Harry, eyes widening. He shook his head.

"I didn't know it was a fourth year spell, I heard some people talking about it a couple compartments down, it was probably a fluke that it worked," he lied. Of course he knew what year the spell came from, he'd brought all 7 standard book of spells by Miranda Goshawk by owl order after finishing the first one. He had been surprised that it had worked first time though, he hadn't expected that. He saw the girl look exceedingly happy when she heard him say that it was probably a fluke, she obviously wanted to be the best. She would probably get sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Well I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she asked them, apart from Neville who she already knew.

"Ron, Ron Weasley," he heard Ron say. He saw Hermione nod her head and then saw her look at him.

"Harry Potter." He watched her eyes widen in surprise.

"I've read all about you, you're in _Modern Magical History_, _The Rise and Fall of The Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding events of the twentieth century._" She said quickly. Harry scowled. He'd read them all and none of them had any true fact, only speculation about what had happened. He was the only one who had survived and he didn't even remember what had happened so how some stupid author! He quickly hid the scowl and looked up at Hermione quizzically.

"Am I?" Hermione nodded and went on to say something else when she was rudely interrupted by three boys. Harry recognised the middle one from Madame Malkins.

"So it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. These are Crabbe and Goyle," pointing at the two heavily built boys beside him, standing like bodyguards. "And my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He heard Ron snigger. "Think my names funny do you? Well there's no need for an introduction to you, red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley, oh look the Longbottom squib has managed to get into Hogwarts. I hear your Gran had to bribe Dumbledore to take you." At these words Neville looked down, his eyes watering. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, I can help you there." He held out his hand in front of Harry. Inwardly Harry was seething. How dare this pompous idiot insult his new friends like that? He looked directly into Malfoys eyes coldly.

"I think I can tell for myself thanks, after all you did just barge into our carriage, interrupt our conversation and then go on to insult the people I have been getting to know. I mean if that's how you were brought up, to be rude and arrogant then I'd rather not get to know you." He pointed his wand at Malfoy whose face had considerably paled. "I think it's time you leave," he waved them away using his wand in the hope that it would scare them.

"You've made a grave mistake Potter," Draco snarled as he stalked off, his bodyguards in tow. As soon as he was gone Ron started laughing.

"Did you see his face when you told him to shove it?" Harry smiled and looked over at Neville who still looked upset.

"Hey Neville don't listen to him, he's not worth it." He saw Neville nod. He looked back at Hermione who was still standing in the doorway. "Are you ok?" he asked her. He saw her sniff.

"I'm fine. By the way you should start to put your robes on, were nearly there," before stalking off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry crashed into his dorm, throwing his bag across the room before falling onto his bed with a groan. He was so angry… at himself. After all those years of neglect and bullying how did he ever, even for a second believe that being here, at Hogwarts would be any different?

Only two weeks had passed since he first entered into the great hall where all the first years were to be sorted. Happily he had been sorted into Gryffindor. The hat had told him he was suited for any house but Gryffindor would be the best place for its heir. He had questioned the hat about it but all he was told was that he wasn't ready and he would be given more information when he was. He loved the common room in the Gryffindor colours of scarlet and gold, he felt more at home here than he'd ever felt at the Dursley's. He loved magic, he loved the freedom and he loved the fact that he finally actually had friends. However in those two weeks things had defiantly not lived up to what Harry had hoped.

First there was defence against the dark arts taught by Professor Quirrel. They were a joke. Quirrel couldn't teach them anything without stuttering through his sentences and looking scared at the mention of any dark creatures, he also always smelled of garlic. Rumour was it kept away the vampires he crossed in Albania.

Then there was potions. Snape. Greasy haired, evil git, bat of the dungeon. He didn't even know the man and yet there seemed to be a hatred towards him, more so than the rest of the students. He'd only taken one look at him and embarrassed him about his celebrity status. And that wasn't the worst thing that had happened that first lesson. No, he had to ask those stupid questions, which he actually answered correctly by the way as all answers were in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungus._ No Snape had the cheek to accuse him of cheating. Apparently Hermione was whispering him the answers. Not bloody likely. Stupid bat. He actually liked potions, he'd read through his potions book many times, jotting down what interactions each ingredient caused. He didn't like the potions master.

You would think that it couldn't get worse than Snape, but for Harry it was his worst fears come true. He thought that when he got to Hogwarts there would be no more need for hiding his ability to work well, how he found lessons easy. No more pretending to be dumb. He rolled over and punched his pillow. Life was unfair. He either was good at his lessons, or he would lose the first friendship he had ever had.

First it had been Hermione, he knew from the experience on the train that she didn't like anyone being better than her. He hadn't even thought about it until their first transfiguration lesson. He had easily turned his match into a needle, first time. To say that he was shocked was one thing. To say that Hermione was annoyed was another. She wasn't just annoyed, she was frantic. She had badgered him about it after the class asking what he did differently to everyone else. Once he told her that he'd just done what McGonagall had told them she walked off in a huff, not speaking to him for the rest of the day. It had annoyed him to no end and so next morning after dealing with her frantic reading of her transfiguration book he had told her it was a fluke. He lied and told her he tried it again and it hadn't worked. She calmed down pretty quick after that.

Today it had been Ron. Ron had introduced him to wizard's chess and they had been playing in the common room. According to the twins Ron was unbeatable, so Harry let him believe he was a beginner and thoroughly thrashed him three times in a row. He never imagined that Ron would sulk about losing. For Christ sakes, it was a game of chess. He had kept throwing dark looks at him until he'd finally had enough and asked the twins for help. They both knew how jealous their brother could be and so promised Harry to come up with a good excuse. An hour later the twins had been able to convince Ron that he had been trying out a spell for them so that he always won. Ron had accepted the story and they had played a few more games, Harry letting Ron win every time.

He turned onto his back, staring up at the canopy of his bed. He still wanted to learn but how was he able to if he couldn't do it around his friends. He knew Ron hated reading, and if Hermione caught him reading she would be suspicious. He needed to come up with a plan of attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts now. Harry couldn't believe how much had happened in the last few months. He'd managed to make the quidditch team, meet fluffy the three headed dog, help defeat a troll and win his first ever quidditch match against Slytherin. Both Hermione and Ron had become fast friends with him which he was very glad of. His habit of reading after everyone in the dorm was asleep had not been noticed yet, which Harry was very grateful for, he would never have heard the end of it from Ron. Although now he had the invisibility cloak he found it much easier. After his fiasco with the mirror of erised he had decided that Dumbledore was correct and that it was no good to dwell on dreams of what could have been, so now here he was being more productive for the future by looking in the library using the lumos spell. This time he wasn't in the forbidden section.

He couldn't believe that he'd forgotten who Nicholas Flamel was. He knew he had recognised the name from somewhere but it had not been until tonight when he had remembered. Flamel was a celebrated alchemist, he was only mentioned in almost every alchemy book, and some said that he was the founding father of alchemy.

He was skimming the section of books on alchemy when he pulled out a rather large and heavy book off the shelf. It looked old. The title was _Alchemy: At its Best. _He felt hope run through him, maybe this book would contain the information he wanted. He quickly ran his finger down the contents page searching for Flamel. He quickly found what he was looking for and turned to the page. As he read the page his eyes widened. Of course, this explained everything. The school was hiding the Philosophers stone, no wonder Snape was after it.

He closed the book and placed it back on the shelf, noticing that the second copy was missing. His mind racing he quickly made his way to Madame Pince's desk to look at the checkout list. He remembered seeing Hermione check out a book that was about the right size before she went home for Christmas. He smiled, she did have it. This made things easier for him, all he needed now was a way to get Hermione to think of the book. Of course, Dumbledore's chocolate frog card, Flamel was mentioned on it was his work on alchemy. He'd innocently read the card and she'd know what to do. He smirked, everything was falling into place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So if we use this potion and then complete the spell, it will last all day instead of a few minutes?" Harry nodded at the twins who grinned mischievously at him.

"Excellent work Harrykins." Harry nodded his head.

"Don't forget, don't let anyone know that I'm helping you. Might get asked awkward questions if they knew I brewed the potion." The twins nodded and hurried away. Harry smiled and made his way over to his usual seat next to the fire. The months since Christmas had gone extremely fast. Hermione had caught on about Nicholas Flamel, they'd helped Hagrid get rid of his pet dragon Norbert, getting themselves detention. They had gotten caught by Filch when coming down from the tower forgetting that they hadn't put the invisibility cloak back on. Poor Neville had been caught too and so all three, plus Malfoy had made a trip to the forbidden forest looking for the injured unicorn. It was here that he had found out that Voldemort was waiting in the forest for the Philosophers stone.

He, Ron and Hermione had gone down the trapdoor to stop Snape, only for Harry to find out at the end that it in fact was Quirrel who was after the stone. He was being possessed by Voldemort. Harry had managed to stop him from getting it as Voldemort was unable to touch him due to his mother's sacrifice. He'd only been allowed out of the hospital wing yesterday for the leaving feast.

He sighed. It had been a busy year, alongside trying to stop Voldemort he had perfected his night time studying. It consisted of his invisibility cloak, a silencing charm around his bed and a lumos spell for light. In this way he had managed to read his way through all of his school books up to fourth year and some of the library, particularly ancient runes and Arithmancy. He had also become quite close to Fred and George, becoming their secret participator for their pranks. He'd also discovered a handy little charm to hide his real marks from Hermione. She annoyingly always wanted to know what everyone had gotten on their homework, comparing grades. He had managed to hold her off until he had found the small charm. It quickly changed the grade to one that Hermione would believe. He smiled to himself, even with the events of the last year, Hogwarts had wormed its way into his heart. He felt comfortably at home here. His smile faltered at the thought that now the school term was over he had to go back to the Dursley's. Dumbledore had told him it was the safest place for him to be, that Voldemort would never find him there. That was all Harry needed to have a quick look in the library. He found what he was looking for. The only thing that made sense would be that there were blood wards around the house. As long as he considered Privet Drive to be home the wards would stay up. He supposed it was, there was nowhere else to go, for now.

He looked up to see that his two best friends were coming down the stairs from the dorms, it would soon be time to go to the Hogwarts express.


	6. Chapter 6

So as promised here is the next chapter. The change in storyline has made some of the chapters very long so I'm probably going to start splitting them up into smaller chunks, starting here.

So far I have written up to the summer before third year, which is where the major changes begin to appear. Something to look forward to!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. They make me want to write for you guys. So please R&amp;R.

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. I only dabble. 

Summer Before Second Year - Part 1

Harry lay down on his bed sinking his head into the coolness of his pillow, glad for the brief respite of heat from his skin. His return to the Dursley's from Hogwarts had been depressing, his uncle had immediately separated him with his link to the magical world by locking Hedwig's cage, and his trunk was locked up in the cupboard under the stairs. Ironic wasn't it! He may not sleep under there anymore but the main part of himself, the magical part was.

Since that day his uncle had made sure to leave him countless lists of chores to do around the house and he had to make sure they were done properly. That was during the daytime, when his relatives were awake.

Harry smiled to himself as he pulled his potions homework towards himself, carefully making sure not to disturb the still wet ink, Snape did not like untidy work. His uncle may have thought that he wouldn't be able to 'spread his freakishness around the house' with his stuff under the stairs, but what he didn't know was that he was quickly able to pick the lock. The first night after they were all sleep he had gotten all his books and homework, he had then hid them under the floorboards in his room. He had silently thanked Fred and George for their instruction, shuddering as he thought about what Snape would have done to him if he hadn't done it, probably use him as potions ingredients!

Harry quickly finished reading through his potions homework, before putting it down, pleased that he had put in the correct information. He rolled over onto his side, his eyes alighting on a box that sat on his desk. This box had made the summer bearable, but had given him more questions than answers.

The box had been there since he had gotten back. He had immediately asked his aunt Petunia what it was. She had sniffed and had an indignant look on her face, as if he had just asked her an inappropriate question. To his surprise his aunt had actually answered his question.

"It's some of your … mums … stuff. You're at, that school now, I don't like all that freakish stuff but I made a promise, to make sure you received it after you got back from your first year. I can finally get rid of it, it's been cluttering up the attic all these years." She had turned to walk away before turning back around. "I know what's in the box and I don't want you questioning me about any of it. You and your freaky kind have no part in my life," she had finished before walking down the stairs. Harry had stared at her as she retreated, that was probably the longest conversation she had ever had with him.

He had not opened the box straight away, nervous about what he would find. He was worried, but excited too. The idea that he might find out more about his parents had been wonderful. When he finally opened the box he had taken his time. It contained lots of letters, correspondence between his mum and aunt petunia. He took them all out sorting them by date. He had then started to read them.

_Dear Tuney_

_How are things going at home? Are mum and dad ok? What about you? How are things going at school?_

_Things have been amazing here! The castle is huge, and the lessons are really interesting. Some of the professors are really strict, like Professor McGonagall. She's the deputy head and my head of house, she also teaches transfiguration. That's when your change one thing into another. Like the other day we were changing a match into a needle._

_I got into Gryffindor house but Severus was put into Slytherin, were still friends though, he's thrilled to be here as well he was really nervous about the sorting. Then this stupid idiot Potter, thinks he all high and mighty and the best thing since sliced bread, calls Severus stupid names. I yelled at him that his real name was Severus Snape and he was my friend. He was such a jerk, that Sirius Black guy was just as bad, he was just laughing along. _

_Anyway I hope things are good at home Tuney. I'll see you at Christmas!_

_Love Lily x _

A lot of his mum's letters were like this, complaining about his father and his gang of friends who called themselves the Marauders, going on about how amazing the school was and what she was learning. The letters had decreased over the years that she spent at Hogwarts, she had slowly been growing more distant from her sister. She had also ended her friendship with Snape in fifth year after he had called her a Mudblood, a disgusting word to describe a muggle born. He had been quite amazed that his potions professor was friends with his mum when they were in school together, he supposed that was why Snape was so evil towards him. He probably hated the fact that she had ended their friendship, and then started hanging out the Marauders.

He had been quite worried reading the letters from his mother. She had always gone on about how much she hated James Potter, that he was so stuck up, such a prat. That he was annoying for trying to impress her with pranks and quidditch. Harry wondered how his parents ever got together, it was clear from the letters that she loathed his father as much as he loathed Malfoy. But then he found a letter from his mother's 7th year.

_Dear Tuney_

_How are you? How are the wedding preparations going?_

_I really wish you would answer my letters. After Mum and Dad died in that car crash were the only ones left! I can't believe you don't want to talk to me. I still love you Tuney, you're my only family left. I would hate for us to be torn apart!_

_By the way you were right, I believe I owe you £20. You always said that I spoke too often of James, that I did actually like him. It took me this long to figure out that I do like him, he's grown up a lot since first year, and he's actually the head boy with me. He's so great with the younger years, he hates it when the Slytherin's attack the other students. I finally said yes to him, were going to Hogsmead on a date on Halloween. Embarrassingly we found out that there was a betting pool in the Gryffindor common room about when we would get together. I think they said it was started in 5__th__year. Guess a lot of people saw it coming, especially Sirius. I told him he must have seer blood in him, he just laughed at me. _

_Thank you for the invitation to the wedding, the invites are very beautiful. I am very upset that you don't want you own sister for a bridesmaid, I always thought we agreed we would be each other's bridesmaids at the weddings. I will most likely be bringing James with me as my date for the wedding, I'll make sure he behaves. See you at Christmas._

_Lily x _

He was glad to see that his father had finally grown up enough for his mother to fall in love with him, he had obviously been a bit of a prat for six years. His mother had not been impressed with any of his antics. From what he could tell his mother had been very intelligent and loved her schoolwork and reading books. The letters to his aunt had dwindled down to two after his mum had left school.

_Dear Petunia_

_I can't believe you didn't even have the nerve to come to my wedding! You didn't want to see your younger sister get married. How could you be so horrible? I have always loved you, you're my older sister and I know that me going to Hogwarts was difficult for you, but do you have to be so condescending about it? I had no control over my magic, I had to go to learn to control it. Now you hardly ever speak to me, after mum and dad died you just cut me away. James was the one that comforted me when they died, we weren't even going out then, but he still did it. At first I didn't know why, but it was because he couldn't stand to see me so upset and alone. I know that now because he recently lost his parents, just before the wedding. Death eaters got to them. I've never seen him so lost. So I returned the favour, made him remember the good things about his parents. I know that Sirius was very close to them too, they took him in after his family kicked him out. He's a mess at the moment but Remus is trying to help him. _

_Please don't cut me off Tuney, in these times family is the most important, I don't want us to lose that!_

_Lily x _

The next letter was the final one from his mum.

_Dear Tuney_

_I have a lot to say and not much time to say it. I know we have grown apart over the years but I have never stopped loving you, you are family. It's in our blood. _

_There are some bad things going on in the world at the moment. You've probably seen them on the news. There's an evil wizard called Voldemort who is trying to take over the world. He's killed so many people Tuney. I'm with this group, were all trying to stop him. He's so powerful, everyone is scared of him, they call him you know who._

_We were visited by professor Dumbledore and he told us that Voldemort may be after us. That he wants to kill my son, Harry. I will not let this happen, I love my son so much, he deserves a life free from this nightmare we are living in now. I don't care what happens I will protect my son with my life. I need you to promise that if anything happens to us, that if his Godfather is not around, if something happens please will you look after him. He's just a baby. I know we don't really get on but he's family, and family stick together. I know this is asking a lot but please. I'm begging you to agree. _

_I love you _

_Lily x _

Harry had looked at those three words, gently touching them with his fingers. Nobody had ever told them that they loved him. He could feel the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks, so much had been taken from him that night. He had lost the only people who had ever loved him, and he been stuck in this house, to protect him from Voldemort's followers. It had taken him three days to recover from his findings. He had been so shocked and upset by his findings that he had done all his chores mechanically the days following.

Harry shook his head bringing himself back to the present. Most of the letters had been opened by his aunt which surprised him. She never spoke of her sister, he assumed she really hated her. He rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling. The letters had really opened his eyes to his parent's lives. They had friends, they had days like he did. There were things which he did which he could connect to his parents. His mother loved to read and so did he. Then there was his father. He was an excellent quidditch player, and according to his mum ruffled his hair a lot. Harry had laughed a lot at that. He always ruffled his hair, trying to get it into a state of some sort of tidiness, it never worked though. He knew that even though they were dead, they lived on in him.

He had been so caught up in the contents of the box and homework, which he had only begun to realise that he hadn't had any post from Ron or Hermione. He was tempted to let Hedwig go, she was feeling restless being stuck in a cage, but he didn't want to face his uncles wrath if he were to ever find out.

Once again he sighed. Tomorrow was his birthday but he was perfectly sure that no one would remember it. The Dursley's had the Mason's coming over for dinner, some big deal that his uncle was looking to sign. He placed his glasses on his bedside table and rolled into bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

It's that time of the week again, Tuesday! So here is the next chapter for all you lovely people. Sorry that there's not as much excitement in this chapter, I promise the next one will be much better, after all its Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets! looking forward to it? There are definitely some changes occurring. Please read and review, your opinions mean a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - If I did I would be rich, and that I am definitely not.

Summer Before 2nd Year – Part 2

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He was away from the Dursley's, a whole month before he had expected to escape. The flight in the Ford Anglia had been rather exciting, still rushed with adrenaline from his escape, the wrath of Mrs Weasley though was another matter. She could be downright scary when she needed to be, of course not to him thankfully.

At the moment he was sitting next to the pond, legs dangling over the jetty, his toes brushing the cool top water. His thoughts, for not the first time since his arrival at the burrow turned toward the mysterious appearance of Dobby, and his desire to stop bad things happening to him. At first his thoughts had been angry, that he had almost ruined the only good part of his life, but then he began to feel sorry for the little elf. It was obvious that his living conditions were despicable, I mean look at the state of the pillowcase he was wearing. He was living somewhere where he obviously wasn't being treated right, and the family that he works for must be an evil wizarding family, they had some sort of plan for Hogwarts this year. He had discussed his trail of thoughts with Ron but he had immediately waved the warning from Dobby, saying that someone was obviously pranking him. Harry wasn't so sure. He promised himself to keep an eye out for anything odd going on at school.

His thoughts then turned to the youngest Weasley. She was an enigma to him. He wanted to get to know her, but she always blushed and quickly walked away when he tried to talk to her. It didn't help that Ron refused to hang around his little sister, always shooing her away when Harry finally thought he had managed to hold her down. The only time he had managed to talk to her was when he caught her playing a prank on the twins, promising to keep his mouth shut if he could help out. This had caused her to giggle, not knowing that he occasionally pulled pranks. Without her brothers around Ginny was much calmer. He assumed this was because they always teased her about the crush she had on him. Yes, he knew about the crush she had on him, he wasn't that naïve, after all putting one's elbow in the butter was a dead giveaway. He thought it was quite sweet, but it made talking to her harder. He really wanted her to know the real Harry, not the story book Harry, (yes there had been fiction stories about him released) or the boy-who-lived. He may have stopped Voldemort twice but he was still just a normal guy. A part of him hoped that Ginny would be able to see that.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They were late. Both Harry and Ron looked at each other fearfully. Things couldn't get worse, Harry thought. First, everyone had been rushing around, packing trunks. Then when they had finally got on the road they had to go back several times. Now they couldn't even get through the barrier to platform 9 ¾.

"Come on Ron, let's go stand by the car." Ron's eyes lit up at the mention of the car.

"The car! We can take the car to Hogwarts!" said Ron excitedly. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. Was Ron seriously considering this? He shook his head,

"Not a chance Ron. If someone saw us we would be breaking the secrecy statute. We might get expelled. Then if the ministry find out about the modifications your dads done to the car they could fine or fire him." At this Ron's enthusiasm dimmed, his face turning slightly green as he thought about the kind of trouble he could have caused his dad.

"Your right Harry, I don't want Dad to get in trouble because of us, and I really don't want to give Snape the chance to expel us, I can just see the look on Malfoys face." Harry nodded.

"Come on, once we get back to the car I'll send Hedwig to McGonagall, she'll know what to do." Ron nodded and followed Harry back to the car. He quickly undid his trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill, writing a short note telling of their situation. He opened Hedwig's cage and attached the note to her leg. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, luckily nobody was. "Take this to McGonagall. We need her help. Fly fast and be safe." She gave him an affectionate nip on his finger before spreading her wings, quickly disappearing into the sky. He motioned his head towards Ron. "I have some Muggle money left over from last year, I'm going to grab us something to eat and drink whilst we wait for help to come. Stay by the car, just in case your parents turn up." Ron nodded.

Harry entered the shop, quickly looking for the sandwich counter. He looked through the selection, choosing two ham and cheese sandwiches and two cokes. He figured that would keep them satisfied for now, hopefully Ron could hold out until the feast, he knew exactly how hungry his friend could get! He hoped McGonagall would get there before they had reached that point though. He paid the man at the counter with the muggle money and then made his way back to the car where Ron was still standing. He could tell from Ron's stance that his best friend was already bored. He threw one of the sandwiches at his head causing Ron to look up, quickly catching it and grinning.

"Thanks mate," quickly opening the package and taking a big bite. His face fell in to a content smile. The best way to his friend was definitely through his stomach. He looked at the cans of coke Harry was holding. "What's that?" Harry grinned.

"This Ron is a muggle fizzy drink that is quite popular. It's called coke." He opened his can and took a mouthful of the cold drink. "Try it, it's nice," he urged his friend. Ron nodded and reached out his hand to take the can from him. Harry smiled as he handed Ron the can, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Ron pulled the metal ring like he had seen Harry do… and got a face full of brown fizzy liquid. Harry laughed, Ron scowling at him as he wiped his face. "Sorry Ron, I couldn't resist." He heard Ron mutter something under his breath, something that sounded very much like 'never should have introduced him to the twins!' Harry smirked as Ron continued to wipe his face, Ron didn't know how right he was. Last year he was too busy for any decent pranks, maybe this year he would get lucky. He then watched as Ron cautiously took a small sip of the drink, his face then breaking into a smile.

"This stuff is really nice, very fizzy though. I wonder how the muggles make it fizzy, it's amazing what they can do without magic." Harry laughed. Ron sounded exactly like his dad!

Two hours passed and the boys passed the time by quizzing each other on quidditch facts from quidditch through the ages, the only book that Ron had ever actually read.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley." Both boys turned around to see their head of house standing behind them, a small smile upon her lips.

"Professor. You have no idea how happy we are to see you," Harry started. Ron nodded.

"Yes, your owl seemed to think the same. I believe she was quite exhausted after the trip, Hagrid took her to the owlery for a good rest." Harry sighed in relief, glad that Hedwig had got to Hogwarts safely. He watched the professor discreetly banish both of their trunks, along with Hedwig's cage. She then brought out a small china cup that had been in her pocket. Harry watched as she silently performed a spell around them, a muggle repellent charm. He had read about them but never seen one in affect. If a muggle came near one they would immediately forget what they had seen and remember an important engagement they needed to get to.

"This cup is a port key that was created by the headmaster for us to use. It will take us to Professor Dumbledore's office. All you need to do is touch it." Both he and Ron placed a finger of the cup. He saw the professor tap the cup with her wand causing the cup to glow blue. He felt a tug on his naval before being wrenched from the place where they were standing. Before he was ready the floor came up to meet him. They had arrived at Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

So it's that time of the week again. Update day. Before I go on I will remind you that this story is AU. Not everything that happens will happen as you know it. I know that some people don't like it when the original stories are screwed with, well in that case I say go read somewhere else. I work very hard on this story, each week bringing about new chapters. I research, edit and edit again to make sure all the information I have is correct, and then to make the characters be like themselves. Ok so rant over. We have over 5000 reads ! Makes me very happy . 

KuKia \- thanks for the review. Letting Harry get to know Ginny sooner is imperative to this story so I am glad you like - thanks for your review. The rational route is for a smarter Harry, after all he doesn't want to risk getting expelled from the only home he has ever known.

thatperfectsomeone \- Thanks for reviewing ! Yes some things have been changing. some small, some big. Read on to see how it effects the story line.

Drollittle \- Thanks for the review. Ron's thoughts are going to be right at the end of this story, and hopefully his jealousy will be dealt with. Please Read on!

oracle987 \- As I have written pretty much at the start, this story is AU! This means things that happened in the books may not happen in this story. It does stick quite well to the books in the events that happen each year but the squishy bits in the middle have all been messed around and changed. There will be many journeys throughout the story, it's just that this one was not needed. I mean, does Harry really want to risk expulsion from the only place he has ever called home, go back to the Dursley's for the rest of his life?

sbmcneil \- Thanks for your review. Well from what I have picked from scouring the internet for this information, it is assumed that they thought that Ron and Harry had already gotten on the train, they were in a rush after all. Then when they couldn't get back through the gate Mrs Weasley probably apparated back to the Burrow, whilst Mr Weasley apparated to work, planning on picking up the car after work.

Lilykees \- thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter for you . 

Thanks for all the reviews, I love to read your thoughts! Please review more!

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter in any shape or form. 

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Part 1

Harry looked around in awe. So this was Dumbledore's office. Well, he thought, it definitely matched with the eccentric man he had come to know. It was a circular room with many portraits of sleeping wizards on the wall, he assumed they were past headmasters. Then there were the many small strange instruments littering the desk and cupboards, some were puffing like a little steam train. Then, there was a beautiful bird sat on a perch. Harry rubbed his eyes. It couldn't be a phoenix, they were really rare. This phoenix was very majestic, feathers primped to perfection in red and gold colours. He heard a small cough and looked up to see the headmaster peering over his half-moon spectacles, his bright blue eyes sparkling with mirth.  
"I do hope you enjoyed examining my office Harry." He blushed, quickly picked himself up from off the floo, pulling Ron up with him. He brushed himself down before turning to the two professors. "I must admit, it's getting a bit cluttered in my old age. Fawkes believes that I should get rid of all of them, however I feel like I don't want to part with any of them." Harry smiled and saw Ron give him an odd look.  
"I'm sorry if we caused any problems professors but we didn't really know what to do..." Dumbledore put up his hand stopping Harry mid-sentence.  
"You did the correct thing Harry. I would award points, but alas the term has not officially started. I'm sure that if you made your way to the common room, you may find a late lunch waiting for you, courtesy of the Hogwarts house elves." Harry laughed as he saw Ron's face light up at the mention of food.  
"Thank you professors. I should probably get Ron to the common room before he faints from hunger." Ron scoffed. "It was nice to meet Fawkes sir. He is truly magnificent." Dumbledore nodded.  
"He is, but we don't tell him very often. He tends to get a big head otherwise. I'll tell you the story if our meeting in the future if you would like?" Harry nodded.  
"I would like that very much sir. See you at the feast." He turned to leave following Ron out of the door, before quickly turning back around. "What's the password?" he asked sheepishly. McGonagall smiled.  
"It's Wattlebird."  
"Thank you Professor."

HHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. It was getting quite late and he was the only person left in the deserted common room. It had been nearly two months since the return to Hogwarts. Tomorrow was Halloween and already the homework was piling up, although in Harry's case he'd already finished it all. He smiled. Hermione would probably die of shock if she knew he had actually done his homework. The thing about Hermione was that she was always pestering him to let her proof read it before he handed it in. He had always denied her, she was more than welcome to look at Ron's but he wanted his work to be his own.  
His mind went over the lessons of the first half of the term. He was pleased with his performance. He made sure never to get the spell right first time, leaving that to Hermione who seemed to love basking in the glow of a teacher's word of approval. In secret he could do most spells up to fourth year, he'd been reading ahead, especially in DADA. The first lesson with Lockhart had been a fiasco. He'd let loose a cage of Cornish pixies into the classroom, not knowing how to control them. Hermione had finally stopped them with a freezing charm, but the damage was already done. Ron's wand had been in his hand when the pixies had dropped Neville right on top of him. It hadn't completely split in two, but it was broken enough that he had trouble with all his spells. Neville had apologised profoundly for what had happened. There lessons from then on had been dead boring. All he did was recite passages from his books, which by the way were entirely works of fiction. The amount of continuity errors was unheard of, there was even a time when he was in two different places at the same time. How no one had noticed he wasn't sure, probably because they were all taken in by his fame and charming smile. So because Lockhart wasn't teaching him anything he had upped his reading of DADA materials. He had found himself enjoying it.  
His thoughts turned to Ginny. Happily she had been sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of the Weasley's, however Harry had noticed that she wasn't entirely like herself.

_Flashback_

_The library was quiet just as Harry liked it. Then again if it wasn't, a scary Madame Pince would chuck you out!  
_ _He had managed to escape from Ron and Hermione, who had been bickering as usual, by saying he was going for a walk before curfew. In actuality he had to return some books and pick up some new ones._  
_He was sitting at his usual desk in the back of the library, hidden behind the many shelves of books that the library held. The desk gave him a spot of pure privacy, no one ever came back here, and it could not be seen from the main part of the library. He glanced at his watch and quickly closed the book he was reading. It was coming close to curfew. He slung his bag over his shoulder, quickly checking behind him that he had left nothing behind, before exiting his hiding place. As he was reaching the exit he saw a head of Weasley red hair at one of the desks. She was writing furiously into a little black book, with a kind of dreamy look on her face.  
_ _"__Ginny?" She looked up and upon seeing who it was who had called her blushed and quickly closed the book she had been writing in.  
_ _"__Hi Harry," she said in a small voice as she carefully packed her book in her bag. Harry smiled._  
_"__It's near curfew. Would the lady allow a poor peasant to escort her back to her abode?" he asked, keeping his face as straight as possible. The sound of her laughter filled the air of the library.  
_ _"__Me a Lady? My mother wishes." She laughed again. "You're not half bad Potter." Harry grinned._  
_"__I aim to please. I do believe that is 2-nil to me." Ginny grinned._  
_"__Not for long mister, I bet the twins 2 galleons if I win this." Harry grimaced._  
_"__You let the twins bet on us? That's never a good sign." Ginny nodded smiling._  
_"__Oh it is when you're their little sister! I am not going to lose, do you know how cold the black lake is? It's freezing all through the year!" Harry laughed at the expression of pure horror on her face.  
_ _"__You're the one that suggested it. I was going to say you had to eat one of Hagrid's rock cakes. There like stones them things." Ginny nodded.  
_ _"__Well in any case I'm not losing. I have the Weasley reputation to uphold." Harry smirked._  
_"__What reputation? The smallest red head in the school?" Ginny wacked the back of his head with her hand.  
_ _"__It's an expression you idiot. You know I will make you laugh, after all I'm related to the twins," she grinned cheekily at Harry. Harry smiled and nodded glad that she was smiling again. This was more like the Ginny he had come to know at the Burrow. He had finally managed to get her past her nervousness around him. Once that had happened they had spent the little time remaining trying to prank each other. Yet since the events at Flourish and Blotts she had again become quiet and withdrawn. He had seen her around school, but every time he saw her she headed off in a different direction. Maybe she was having trouble being away from home. It was something he never experienced as he already felt like he was home. _ _He looked up again to see Ginny looking at him as they walked along the corridor to the main staircase.  
__"You look miles away there Harry." He smiled._  
_"__Just thinking. This is the first time you've spoken to me since we got here. I thought maybe you didn't want to be my friend anymore." Ginny looked up at him and sighed._  
_"__I'm sorry Harry, I guess I've been so busy trying to assimilate that I haven't really thought about it." Harry nodded. He opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a familiar drawl.  
_ _"__Well well well, look at what we found boys. A potty and a female weasel," Malfoy sneered. Harry groaned. Did Malfoy always have to cause a confrontation, he was really not in the mood to deal with him right now._  
_"__Get lost Malfoy."_  
_"__I think we need to teach Potter and the blood traitor a lesson."_  
_"__I'd like to see you try Malfoy," he threw back.  
__ He drew out his wand keeping an eye on Ginny who had been slowly backing away. She'd never been in a duel before and if Lockhart continued teaching like he was, she never would.  
_ _"__Tarentallegra," Malfoy shouted. Harry pulled Ginny behind him before shouting,_  
_"__Protego." Malfoy's spell hid the blue shield and bounced back, hitting Goyle. Harry quickly went to send the body bind spell when Professor McGonagall appeared.  
_ _"__What do you two think you are doing?" she yelled. All five of them had quickly looked up at her, stopping the spells that had been on their lips. "You know the rules! No duelling in the corridor. I'm disappointed in you Mr Potter, and don't think you've been forgotten Mr Malfoy. Your head of house will be informed. Now twenty points from each of you and you will both have detention. You'll receive a note when I have arranged them." Both boys nodded, both had looks of loathing on their face. "Now get back to your common rooms, it's almost curfew." Both he and Ginny had scarpered before getting into more trouble with their head of house. As soon as they got to the common room they had both fell about laughing.  
_ _"__Thanks Harry." Harry grinned._  
_"__No problem, Malfoys a jerk, it's about time he got taught a lesson." Ginny nodded her head, yawning. She headed off on up to bed whilst he went to explain to Ron and Hermione._

Present

He smiled, it had felt good to get back at Malfoy but the detention he had received had been worse than he had ever imagined. Answering Lockhart's fan mail. It might possibly have been the worst detention he had ever received, it was up there with finding Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. He couldn't stand the guy. He was bloody awful. All he ever thought about was himself. Maybe he should marry himself. Then there had been that strange voice. Lockhart had claimed not to have heard it, so how could he? Maybe he was finally going mad. Ron's explanation had been that he was tired, but he wasn't so sure. He supposed it was a good thing that he hadn't heard it since then though.

He sighed and thought about the next day. Halloween. His not so favourite part of the year. As a child living with the Dursley's he had always dreamed about going trick or treating, but since finding out his parents had been murdered on that day had taken all the fun out of it. He was actually glad that he wasn't going to the feast tomorrow, they would all be happy and smiling whilst all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with his photo album. No instead he was going to Nick's death day party, a favour to Nick for helping to get him out of trouble with Filch. Still tomorrow would be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm incredibly sorry for not updating sooner but I'm afraid life just caught up to me. I was having job interviews and then started a full time job so I've not really had chance to update, but not to worry, just because I haven't updated doesn't mean I have stopped writing. I've written the rest of second year and the summer before third year, which I can tell you now will reveal a lot to Harry. The chapters to come will be longer and more AU then the chapters have been so far. I will be updating, just probably not every week. Characters may also start to be a bit OOC but I'll try to not make them do anything too outrageous, like fighting a Dragon, that would be absurd! :) Oh wait that's fourth year!

Also I would like to say that this is my story and I can make the characters do what I want, if you don't like the way in which I portray the characters then please stop reading as I'm not going to stop. I like the way in which I am portraying each character, even if it is different to J.K. That's why it's called fanfiction, because we can use our own ideas to put characters of books/films into.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, believe me if I had, I would have been a child prodigy because I was about 6 the time the first book was published. 

Chamber of Secrets - Part 2

Duelling, Polyjuice and Valentines

How was it, that whenever he actually put one hundred percent effort into something, he was shunned, and ridiculed? Here he had the chance to show how good he was at DADA spells and get a chance to beat Malfoy in front of the whole school. But did that happen? No. He wasn't that lucky.

His duel with Malfoy had started well, he'd thrown a few good spells which Malfoy was unfamiliar with, however Malfoy had retaliated the only way he knew. By cheating. He's used the spell Serpensortia to summon a snake to the platform. Stupidly Lockhart had attempted to dispose of the snake, and as always failed, only making the snake more agitated. It had then attempted to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley, stopping only because Harry had told it to.

Yes he was a Parselmouth, something he chose not to throw around as most people believed parseltongue was a trait of a dark wizard. He was not, nor would ever be a dark wizard but he had acted without thinking, trying to stop Justin from getting attacked. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair trying to calm himself down. He was currently hiding in his corner of the library away from the accusing glares and looks of terror. It seemed that now everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin. Him, the most anti-Slytherin person, the person who had argued the hat out of putting him in that house.

He pulled his homework that Lockhart had assigned, Read Gadding with Ghouls: Discuss the ways in which the Ghouls were trapped. Couldn't Lockhart at least give them some decent homework that didn't include reading his works of fiction? His mind once again gravitated to the chamber of secrets. Last year it was the Philosopher's stone, couldn't he just have a normal year like most of the other kids. He sighed, well at least Dumbledore, Hermione and the Weasley's all believed that he wasn't the attacker. Fred and George had taken it rather well and had become his own personal bodyguards calling out the heir of Slytherin was making his way past. He knew that Ron grumbled every time they did it but Harry ignored him, they made him feel better, that they could make a joke of it made things not seem so bad.

He looked back down at the blank parchment with only the essay title written before deciding to tackle it later. He once again looked at the small scrap of paper in his hand from Hermione. The Polyjuice potion would be ready by Christmas, once it was done they would get Malfoy to tell them what they wanted to know. 

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp 

Pink. Everything was pink as he made his way to the library. His cheeks, the paper the poem was written on, and the outfit the stupid dwarf was wearing. It was all Lockhart's fault, now not only did he have to fix his bag, he had to find Ginny to check that she was ok. Both of them had been embarrassed by the confrontation, but Malfoy's comment had upset her a lot. He quickly rounded the corner into the library and headed to the hidden corner, to find his space already occupied by the person he was looking for. He saw her look up, eyes widening as she spotted him coming towards her. He smiled at her to help calm her down.

"You stealing my spot in the library Weasley?" he joked. She gave him a faint smile and wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"I didn't know it had your name on it,"

"I think you'll find it does," he smirked. She looked at him as though he was having her on. He quickly tapped the table with his wand.

"Who does this work desk belong to?" he asked out loud. In the top corner of the desk the words Property of Harry James Potter appeared. The moment she saw it the laughter came, making him extremely happy that he had been able to cheer her up.

"Thanks for that Harry, I really needed that," Ginny said as her chuckles fading. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you Harry. Believe me when I say that I would never do that to you." He nodded.

"Fred and George have been dying to get back at me for Christmas, I guess they used you to do it." Ginny nodded.

"They thought it was me to start with! I think they finally figured out it was you that given them the exploding candy, then they told me they needed revenge. It just so happened that I lost a bet to them and owed them one, I was stupid to let them cash it in for something like this, "she admitted.

"Yeah the words were awful, they could have come up with something that actually rhymes." Ginny nodded.

"So any ideas for retaliation?" he asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes that had Ginny smiling evilly.

The next day saw the twins covered in fresh pickled toads and blackboard chalk, the two pranksters grinning at the two who had pranked them. Harry quickly snapped a picture before he and Ginny scarpered, something for Colin to develop when he woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

Aren't you lucky! Two chapter's in one day. I was feeling generous as I probably won't be able to update for a while again. I put a lot into this chapter, some you'll know, some you won't, and some won't be mentioned again until much later chapters. So keep an eye out.

Please review this chapter as would love to hear your opinions, I'm feeling a little reviewless.

Disclaimer - Nope still don't own it.

Chamber of Secrets – Part 3

Riddle, Dobby and Ginny

How he managed to do it again he didn't know. It wasn't like he went looking for trouble, trouble found him, and find him it did. He looked back at Ginny and frowned at the diary next to her. That was where his power came from. The diary needed to be destroyed. It was getting harder to breath as the venom flooded through his system, not to mention that Riddles taunts were getting on his nerves. He gripped the basilisk fang in his hand and quickly brought the diary towards him flipping it open. Even if he couldn't save himself, he could save Ginny. He quickly brought the fang down, straight into the little black book that had started all the trouble.

"Nooooo!" cried the figure of Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort before exploding into tiny fragments of light. It was over. His hand lost grip of the fang and it fell to the floor, the venom was starting to take effect, he was feeling colder than he had ever felt before, even the time when Uncle Vernon had made him clear the drive of snow with no gloves or coat on. He was dying, but he wasn't afraid. If Dumbledore was right then a new adventure awaited him, one where maybe his parents would be to look after him.

He heard movement and saw Ginny sit up, looking around to see where she was. He gave a sigh of relief, she was alive. She turned around to see him, her eyes widening taking in his dishevelled appearance.

"Ginny, you need to get out. Follow the tunnel and you'll find Ron. He'll make sure you get out safely." His breathing was becoming shallower with each breath, he didn't know how long the basilisk venom took to work, but it felt quick. He looked back at Ginny who had tears in her eyes.

"It was me Harry, I attacked the students, I opened the chamber of secrets…"Harry put his hand up to stop her mid-sentence.

"No, it wasn't you. Voldemort was controlling you, none of it was your fault." He saw her eyes widen at the mention of Tom's made up name.

"You mean Tom Riddle, he, he was You Know Who?" He nodded, the motion sapping on his reserve strength. His vision was already starting to fail, the room slowly beginning to grow darker.

"Ginny," he said urgently. "You need to leave now. I can't help you anymore. I was a bit slow trying to save you," he said motioning towards his arm, which hung limply by his side. He heard her gasp as she lay her eyes on the wound that was killing him. "You need to get to Ron, he'll get you back. Tell him that he was the best mate I could ever ask for."

"Harry, no I'm not leaving you," Ginny cried trying to find a way out of the situation. "I can't leave you here to die Harry, you're hurt because you came to save me. It's my fault, he took me to get to you. If you die he's won." Harry shook his head.

"Voldemort doesn't understand love and friendship, I would willingly die for any of my friends. There's nothing that anyone can do, it's too late," he said finally the last of his strength leaving him. Seeing him begin to fall Ginny quickly grabbed him and gently lay him down his head in her lap, her eyes full of tears.

It was at this moment that Fawkes reappeared, swooping down to land next to Harry. The phoenix made Harry feel braver as the bird nestled into him. "You were great Fawkes, I just wasn't quick enough," he murmured. His vison had almost gone, the pain in his arm increasing, he saw Ginny's face above him, eyes puffy from crying, begging him to stay with her.

He was slipping away… or was he. The pain had started to disappear, and his vision was returning. Ginny's face was coming back into focus, as was the cavern they were in. He blinked, moving his head to see Fawkes crying onto his arm. His eyes widened. Of course, phoenix tears have healing powers. Feeling his strength returning he made to sit up, startling Ginny. He looked down at his arm. Where before there had been gaping wound, only a small scar remained. He glanced up to Ginny who was crying again, but in joy this time, a smile on her face. Seeing him look at her she gave him a full blown smile before giving him a small kiss full of emotion onto his lips.

"That's for being my gallant knight," she giggled. He touched his lips. His first kiss. He never imagined that his first kiss would be in a place like this, but then being the hero sometimes had its perks. He smiled at her.

"It's over Gin, it's just a memory." He grasped her hand and squeezed it. "It's time to get out of here, your brother's waiting for us." At the mention of returning Ginny's face fell and she seemed on the verge of tears again.

"They're going to expel me, my parents are going to hate me because I helped Tom attack the muggleborns." Harry shook his head.

"I won't let them. Dumbledore will understand, I'll explain everything ok, everything will be fine." He gave her a small hug before they made their way back to where the tunnel had collapsed.

"Ron are you there?" he called out. A head with red hair appeared from behind the pile of rubble. A small hole had been made where they could get out.

"Harry is that you?" Harry grinned.

"Who else do you think would battle a basilisk and save the girl?" he asked in jest. He saw Ron shake his head.

"Only you." He grinned helping Ginny through the hole first. When he got through the two siblings were hugging, both glad to see each other again. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you two again, I thought that with the noise going on back there that the basilisk had got you." Ginny gave him a small look with which Harry shook his head.

"Ha, it takes more than Voldemort to kill me." Ron looked confused. "Don't worry I'll explain everything when we meet up with the teachers, I only want to tell it once." Ron nodded. "So where's Lockhart?" he asked. Ron grinned.

"Oh he's knocked out at the bottom of the pipe. That spell he tried to do with my wand threw him right back, for some reason he doesn't remember who he is. Of course he was still annoying so I hit him on the head with a rock, knocked him out cold." Harry grinned.

"That'll teach him to mess with the Potter-Weasley duo." Ron nodded.

"So how are we getting back up there?" Ron said pointing to the pipe. Harry pointed to Fawkes who was hovering at the base of the pipe. "I don't think that bird is going to carry all of us Harry."

"You'd be surprised what Fawkes can do," and he grabbed hold of Fawkes tails feathers, his other arm wrapping around Ginny. Ron grabbed his sister's hand and reluctantly grabbed a hold of Lockhart. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Upon reaching the teacher's staff room chaos had occurred. The moment they had opened the door to see Mr and Mrs Weasley they had descended on all three of the students pulling them in for hugs, thanking the boys for saving the youngest Weasley. Another surprise was that Dumbledore was back. He gave the headmaster a small smile, glad to see that some things were back to normal.

Once everyone was seated Harry and Ron both proceeded to tell how they came to know about the chamber of secrets, missing parts out like polyjuice potion and the forbidden forest. Then when Harry explained what had happened in the chamber Mrs Weasley had held her sobbing daughter close, as if afraid she would lose her again. He deliberately did not mention the almost dying from a basilisk fang part.

"It is most fortunate that your daughter is very strong willed. Any less and Voldemort may have completely taken her over." Dumbledore said. Mrs Weasley paled at the mention of You Know Who's name. "Yes, it is known by few that when in school Voldemort was known as Tom Riddle. I don't know how it happened but it would appear that Ginny received his diary." At this the tears that had been threatening to spill from Ginny's eyes burst out and ran down hr cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was You Know Who. I thought he was my friend, someone to talk to." She wailed. Her mother and father drew her into a hug. Dumbledore nodded.

"Stronger witches and wizards than you have fallen to Voldemort's charm. I believe a nice hot chocolate and dreamless sleep potion would be a good idea for Miss Weasley," he said looking over to the nurse. She nodded and carefully herded the Weasley family to the hospital wing. Dumbledore finally cast his gaze over to where Lockhart was finally awakening. He sighed.

"Impaled on your own sword Gilderoy," he said shaking his head. Harry and Ron shared a knowing grin. "Mr Weasley could you escort Professor Lockhart here to the hospital wing, then could you get this letter delivered please. I believe we need our groundskeeper back." Ron nodded before disappearing with Lockhart. "Come, let us finish this conversation in my office."

Harry followed Dumbledore to his office, Fawkes still sitting on his shoulder, the sword he had pulled from the hat hanging from his belt. As Dumbledore took his seat he gave Harry a warm look over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "I would like to thank you Harry, for once again protecting the school from the dangers of Lord Voldemort. You have saved a student from a horrible fate and destroyed the monster that has had the school terrified. I would like to award you and Mr Weasley special awards for services to the school for your efforts." Harry smiled.

"Thank you professor. I couldn't have done it without Fawkes though. He was a life saver," he said stroking Fawkes feathers. The phoenix seemed rather comfortable on his shoulder, even though his perch was just the other side of the desk. He felt strangely connected to the phoenix but it was comforting rather than disconcerting.

"Yes, Fawkes is rather amazing that way. For Fawkes to come to your aid you must have shown me great loyalty." Harry blushed remembering his comments to Riddle. "Loyalty and bravery are good traits for a wizard in Gryffindor," he finished. Harry looked up quickly

"But the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, it said I would do great things in Slytherin." Dumbledore nodded.

"It is true that you possess many of the traits of Slytherin himself,"

"Then the hat was right, I should be in Slytherin. Even Voldemort realised how much like him I am!"

"Harry, my boy. You are nothing like Voldemort. Please listen to me. You and Voldemort do share common traits. You both grew up without your parents, you both call Hogwarts your home and you both can speak Parstletongue."

"But he could speak Parstletongue because he was the heir of Slytherin. Why can I speak it?" Harry asked curiously.

"I believe it is because when Voldemort went to kill you 11 years ago in Godric's Hollow, he transferred some of his powers into you."

Harry sat their silently, still stroking Fawkes feathers as it was comforting. He looked back up at Dumbledore who was observing him quietly.

"Wait, why parents lived in Godric's hollow, the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor?" he asked. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes Harry. The Potter family have lived there for many generations. It's one of the reasons why most Potters go to Gryffindor. If you want more proof that you belong in Gryffindor you should look more carefully at that magnificent sword you are holding." Harry held the sword with both hands looking at it closely. His eyes widened as he saw the inscription on the side of the blade.

"Godric Gryffindor," he whispered.

"Yes, only a true Gryffindor could pull that out of the hat." He straightened up. " Now I believe…" but he was cut short by the entrance of Lucius Malfoy and…

"Dobby? You work for the Malfoys?" Lucius looked down at Dobby with a sneering look before glaring back at Dumbledore.

"So it's true. You have returned." Dumbledore gave Harry a small wink before looking directly at Malfoy.

"Yes, well when Arthur Weasley's daughter was taken down to the chamber, they saw fit to call me back. Some of the governors were under the impression that there would be dire consequences if I wasn't suspended." Lucius paled.

"That's an outrageous accusation. I only look out for the wellbeing of this school," he glared at Harry. "And it's students." He paused. "I assume the culprit has been caught?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"It was Voldemort." If possible Malfoy had paled even further. "Though this time he chose to work through means of this diary. Luckily Mr Potter here was able to find out the truth and put a stop to the attacks before anyone was killed. If not for him the school may have been closed indefinitely." Malfoy glared at Harry making Harry smirk. Malfoy definitely did not seem very happy.

"Let us hope that Mr Potter will always be there to save the day," he sneered. Harry confidently stared at him, the small smirk still on his face. He petted Fawkes's head.

"Don't worry, I will be," especially form snakes like you he thought. Malfoy quickly turned around hitting Dobby with his cane.

Come Dobby, were leaving." He kicked Dobby down the steps and exited the room, the yelps of Dobby still heard from outside the room. Harry flinched, wishing there was something he could do. His eyes widened as a small thought popped into his mind. There was something he could do, and if anyone deserved help it was Dobby. He placed Gryffindor's sword on Dumbledore's desk. He grabbed the diary and looked at Fawkes.

"You coming?" he asked. Fawkes trilled in agreement, making Harry smile. He looked back at Dumbledore. "I'll be right back."

"I have momentarily fallen asleep," he said eyes gleaming from behind his glasses. Harry quickly exited the room and whilst on the steps took his sock off placing it within the book. He smirked. Lucius Malfoy was about to get his comeuppance.

"Mr Malfoy," he shouted at the retreating figure. Lucius turned around grimacing at seeing Harry walking towards him. "I have something of yours," he said handing him the little black book. He watched his face turn red in anger, making him act irrationally giving the book straight to Dobby, exactly as he planned.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about Potter," he sneered.

"I think that you placed it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that time in the Flourish and Blotts. After all, if Mr Weasley's daughter was found attacking muggleborns his muggle protection act may have been thrown out. And we know just how much you love muggles Mr Malfoy."

"Why don't you prove it?" Harry stood there silently, of course there was no proof, but at this moment in time that wasn't his purpose. "I thought so. Come Dobby, were leaving." As he turned around Harry mouthed at Dobby to open the book. He watched as Dobby's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"Master has given Dobby a sock. Dobby is a free elf." He exclaimed in happiness. Lucius turned back around to see his servant holding a sock jumping around in joy. His eyes moved to Harry who was smirking.

"Potter! You will pay for that." He went to pull out his wand but the next moment he was picking himself up off the floor.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" shouted Dobby. They both watched as Lucius stalked away in anger.

"That was brilliant Dobby. Are you happy that you're free of the Malfoys?" Dobby nodded.

"Dobby did not like working for the Malfoys. How can Dobby ever repay Harry Potter?" Harry looked at him uncomfortably.

"I don't want anything from you Dobby, just knowing your happy is good enough for me." He smiled. "What will you do now?"

"Dobby must look for another job as Dobby does like working Harry Potter. Although most people may not want to take on a dismissed elf." His ears drooped, but suddenly lifted again. "Oh, what if Harry Potter made me his house elf. Dobby would be very honoured." Harry looked at him dumbstruck. His own house elf? He saw Dobby looking at him eyes pleading. "Unless Harry Potter does not want…" Dobby's ears drooped.

"No, No that's not it. It's just a lot to take in." He looked at Dobby closely. It was obvious that the little elf really wanted to work for him. He closed his eyes trying to remember what he had read about house elves at the beginning of the year. They were very loyal to their masters, especially if you treated them right. He remembered that if they were dismissed by their master they could become magically weakened. He didn't want Dobby to get hurt because he had not thought of the consequences of his actions. He smiled at Dobby. "First I want Fawkes to take a look at you and heal any injuries from the Malfoys." He looked at Fawkes to see if that was ok with him. The bird nodded its head in agreement.

"Dobby will allow Harry Potters bird to heal Dobby." Harry smiled.

"He's not my bird, he Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix." At this Dobby frowned.

"But Dobby can sense the bond between you two" Harry looked at him confused as he watched Fawkes heal the wounds on Dobby. Maybe it occurred during the chamber, after all he did save my life. He smiled as the bird once again landed on his shoulder rubbing his head into Harry's neck. He gently stroked the phoenix's tail feathers. Fawkes always amazed him. He looked back at Dobby who looked much healthier.

"Ok Dobby. I will let you become my house elf but I will not be your master, I will be your friend." Dobby nodded eagerly. "And because you are my friend I cannot allow you to work for free. How does ten Galleons a week and Sunday's off sound?" Dobby looked up at him with horror on his face.

"That is being too much Harry Potter. Dobby only be asking for one Galleon a week and one day off a month." Harry nodded in agreement. "I'm also going to sort some kind of uniform for you, you will no longer be dressed in rags." Dobby beamed up at him.

He held out his arm for Dobby to take. Dobby grasped Harry's arm and Harry took a second to remember the bonding ritual he had read. "I Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter do hereby call into my employment Dobby the House elf, may he always be a member of the house of Potter." A tingle crossed his hand, showing that the bonding in deed had been completed. Dobby's eyes shone with happiness.

"Harry Potter is a great wizard. Dobby will love working for the Potter." Harry grinned and gave Dobby a hug.

"Welcome to the family Dobby." 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

They were on the train ride home and Harry was thinking about everything that had happened after he had bonded with Dobby. They had both agreed to keep it a secret, the less people that knew the better. He had returned Fawkes and the diary back to Dumbledore soon after, still confused about his connection with the fire bird. The bird had been almost reluctant to go back to Dumbledore, maybe one day he would figure it out. After that there had been a feast where the petrified students had come in after being awoken, unfortunately that meant Mrs Norris was back on the prowl. There had been a huge cheer when they were told that all exams were cancelled as a school treat, the OWLs and NEWT students could take their exams in the summer to give them more time to revise. It was good to see Hermione back amongst them, but what was best was Hagrid returning mid feast and thanking them for clearing his name.

Now on the train ride home, it was the first time that Harry was actually looking forward to going back to the Dursley's. He and Dobby had made many plans for the summer, first and foremost was making his room liveable. He sighed happily, it would defiantly be the best summer ever he thought.

He looked over to where Ginny was sitting. She was sharing a compartment with them as she still felt a bit uncomfortable around other people. He still blushed every time he looked at her, remembering the kiss in the chamber. He had finally managed to talk to her yesterday. She'd been hiding in the library, maybe hoping that he would come and talk to her as she was sitting in the hidden corner. He'd told her that none of it was her fault, hoping that she would come to believe it. She told him all about the nightmares she had, of Tom making her attack the students, of scenarios where he had not come to save her, or had died in the chamber. She had cried and Harry had let her. If there was anyone to be scared of, it was Lord Voldemort. He told her that sometimes he wished he had someone to go to with his nightmares and fears. She had appeared shocked when she heard that he too had nightmares. He told her that when he fought Quirrel he had nightmares for weeks, after all he had killed him which was enough to scare any kid. He also told her about the recent nightmares he had of the chamber, that he got there too late or not defeating the basilisk. The talk had brought them both closer, they now knew more about each other than either had before.

He watched as she noticed that he was looking at her giving him a small smile. His insides felt like they were doing backflips, it was a strange feeling. He watched as she leaned across.

"Can we talk?" she whispered, motioning her head at the two sleeping figures of Ron and Hermione. He nodded, casting a silencing charm around the two of them, so as not to wake the other two. "Harry whenever you're asked about the chamber, you always downplay your part. You make it sound as if you accidently walked into the chamber and the snake just dropped dead in a fluke." Harry smiled, he had been wondering when she would ask him about that.

"I guess that's because that's what I've always done, I don't like to draw attention to myself any more than I already do for being the bloody boy-who-lived. I mean what if they decided to extra hyphenate my name. Can you imagine Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived-and-protected-the-philosopers-stone-and-Killed-A-Basilisk? It would just get longer every year!" He looked up to see Ginny trying to stop herself from laughing. "I think I'd be a laughing stock by the end of seventh year," he joked. Ginny finally gave up and ended up laughing so much that she created herself a stitch.

"Oh Harry, why are you not like this with everyone else?" Harry's eyes darkened causing Ginny to calm down. "I'm sorry Harry but why don't you ever let anyone see you this way? Happy, Smart and Funny. All the girls would be right after you." Harry smiled.

"I tried, I really did. When I first started Hogwarts I thought I could be myself but I got shown straight away that trying to be different, to be good at everything got you treated differently. The only people who know the real me would probably be you, the twins and Dumbledore." Ginny nodded.

"I couldn't believe it when I found out that the twins actually had you helping out with their pranks, I knew that they had an anonymous benefactor but didn't in a million years think it would be you." Harry bowed in jest.

"Thank you, thank you. I sign autographs at one and seven." He grinned mischievously causing Ginny to elbow him.

"What about the other thing, you know the fact that you have both basilisk venom and phoenix tears running through your blood?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't felt any different, apart from around Fawkes. I feel like I miss him. Dobby said something about a bond between us, maybe it was because he saved my life. I've looked in the library to see if it's ever happened before but in all cases I've read, all people bitten by a basilisk are dead within three minutes." Ginny squeezed his hand.

"Well you must have some strong magic then Mr Potter because I think it was about five minutes until you faltered. You know I almost lost you, what would I do without my best friend around hey?" Harry laughed.

"Bring me back and give me the biggest scalding of my life?" Ginny laughed along with him.

"What am I going to do with you? You're a medical mystery, and an untold hero." She shook her head.

"I'm no Lockhart," he quipped. Ginny laughed again.

"I can't believe that idiot tried to obliviate you two with Ron's wand. Ron really needs to get a better grip on his wand." Harry blushed.

"I wasn't much better, I dropped mine making sure you were alive."

"Yeah, well it's a good thing you knew the shield charm otherwise you might not have even got there. I still can't believe he got hit by his own charm, talk about karma." Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah well don't tell Ron or Hermione that. They seem to think that it was Lockhart being his usual stupid self," he grinned before cancelling the silencing charm.

Yes he thought, this summer would definitely be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

So I know that it's been a while since my last update but I have been really busy with work and have not had chance to type anything up. Thanks for the reviews I have received, the keep me going and make me have a big smile when I feel that I have written something right.

I have had several people write to me about changing the title. Sorry, not going to happen. When I first imagined this story this title immediately came to me. I don't mind reading bashing stories, but I don't really like to write them.

Like J.K herself I already have everything for each book planned out and just have to write it which unfortunately takes time, sometimes this is not available, I really could do with a timeturner, do you reckon old McG would give me one? I promise that this story will be continued until the end and I hope that all my readers stay with me, new readers are always welcome too.

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm Serious.

Sirius: Nope that's me.

Author: That's an old one. Get some new material Padfoot! 

Third Year – Summer

**Itallics are Memories**

A Trip To Godric's Hollow 

Harry emptied his school rucksack onto his bed, broken quills and pieces of parchment falling out and littering the duvet. He quickly gathered all the rubbish up and into the bin. A small pop behind announced the arrival of Dobby, his new house elf and first addition to the Potter family. Harry did not see Dobby as a servant, he had spent too much time being the Dursley's slave for that, in fact Harry saw Dobby as a friend and equal, therefore only asking Dobby to do things that he, Harry would be able to do if he wasn't underage.

Harry turned around with smile on his face, kneeling down to give Dobby a welcoming hug. The first time he had done this to Dobby, he had been awkward but now he had grown used to Harry's idea of friendship. He looked at Dobby, taking in his new presentation. No longer was he in the shabby, dirty pillowcase given to him by the Malfoys. No, now he looked every bit a part of the Potter family.

He wore black trousers, with small shiny black shoes. For his top he wore a tunic of red and gold with the Potter crest embroidered onto the top left pocket. Ever since he had got it, the day after returning to the Dursley's Dobby had kept it in pristine condition, he was very proud of his new uniform.

"Is Master Harry ready to go?" Dobby asked looking up at Harry. Harry shook his head.

"Not quite yet Dobby." He had tried consistently to get Dobby to call him Harry, almost succeeding until Dobby came back from Gringotts for him. He had not told Harry what he had been told, telling him that he would have to wait until he became of age to know. All Harry knew was that Dobby was most comfortable calling him Master Harry, he had left it at that, he didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable. "Could you place an undetectable expansion charm on my rucksack please? I want to have plenty of room on case we find some stuff that I'll want to bring back. I know the spell, but being outside of Hogwarts I can't cast it." Dobby nodded snapping his fingers. Harry smiled at him in thanks.

The first week back at the Dursley's had become more bearable with Dobby's presence. To say that Dobby was a gift from Merlin was an understatement, he had very quickly found his way into Harry's heart and he know thought him as part of the Potter family, a small family as at the moment there were only two of them.

The first thing Dobby had done, was to sort out his room. Now, what had once been the smallest bedroom was by far the largest, although you would never know it from the outside. The room had been magically extended so there was more than enough room for Harry to live comfortably. Dobby had decorated the room in the style of the Gryffindor dorms, red and gold. There was even a four poster bed. He felt like he was home, away from home. Almost. Unfortunately he still had to deal with the Dursley's, he had hoped that they would forget he was there but no such luck. His uncle had lists for him every day, full of chores that he wanted done by the end of the day. If not then Harry would know about it. He already sustained several serious injuries, a broken arm and two fractured ribs. As soon as he had been able to crawl to his room he had closed the door and called for Dobby.

Dobby of course had been concerned for him, seeing his master injured. He had healed Harry easily and he had been very grateful. Dobby had then decided that he needed protecting and had charmed his bedroom door so that it would only open to Harry, that way his uncle couldn't come after him. He then also told Harry that if neither of the muggles were around then Dobby would help him with his chores, that way he would not get hurt. It was the first time that Dobby had spoken out on his own, Harry had been very happy that Dobby was learning to think for himself.

As the Dursley's still failed to feed him enough Dobby had made a small kitchen in Harry's room where he and Harry could cook. They both cooked together, both learning different methods of cooking dishes, it was something that they could both bond over.

His first question that Harry remembered asking Dobby was about the fact that Dobby was using magic but he hadn't received a warning from the Ministry of Magic. Dobby had looked down, shame apparent on his face. He had apparently changed his magical signature to his, trying to stop him from going to Hogwarts. Elf magic is not detected by the Ministry as house elves were not considered to be worth anything. When Harry had heard that he had been very angry, just because someone was different didn't mean they didn't deserve to be treated equally. It was no wonder the wizarding world was so far behind the muggle one, they were prejudiced against Werewolves, Goblins and just about any magical creature. Harry had just given the elf a small hug to let him know he was forgiven and that he was different from most wizards, Dobby was first and fore mostly his friend.

They had spent all that first week planning. Ever since learning that his parents had lived in Godric's Hollow he had felt a deep desire to visit there, to get closure over his past. Tonight, he was returning home.

Grabbing his invisibility cloak he turned to face Dobby and smiled. He draped the cloak around the both of them, insuring that they could not be seen. He felt Dobby grab his leg.

Pop.

Harry took a breath and steadied himself. That was a different way of travelling, far better than floo though, grimacing as he remembered his last attempt at flooing. He looked around at the surroundings taking everything in. This was the village where he lived as a baby. He could see a graveyard next to the church that they had popped to.

He felt Dobby tug on the bottom of his robes, he had not wanted to return to his parents wearing Dudley's cast offs, and so had decided on his school robes.

"This way Master Harry. They is in there," he pointed to the graveyard. Harry hesitated, now that he was here, was he really ready to finalise it, to see them truly dead. He started to walk slowly, opening the gate that lead into the graveyard slowly. No one was around at this time of night, hence the reason they chose to come at this time, no one to notice them.

Dobby led him to the far corner of the cemetery and pointed to two graves. Harry stopped. His legs felt like lead and a coldness had come over his heart. He would finally see them, knowing they were dead was one thing, but seeing their graves, it would be true confirmation. He stared at them for a moment more before making himself take the few steps to stand in front of them. Finally standing in front of them he allowed his emotions to rise from where he had quashed them. He knelt down on the hard, dry ground and ran his fingers over the writing engraved on the headstones.

James Potter

Born 27th March 1960

Died 31st October 1981

Lily Potter

Born 30th January 1960

Died 31st October 1981

The last enemy to be defeated is death. 

Tears streamed down his face as he finally allowed his emotions to bubble over and release, the first time in a long time. He stared at the graves of the only people to ever have loved him.

"Hey Mum, Dad. It's me, Harry. Sorry it took me so long to visit, I not long found out where we lived." He sniffed. "I've grown quite a bit since the last time you saw me, I'm at Hogwarts now, just finished my second year. It's been, eventful," he said causing himself to chuckle. That was an understatement he thought. "I'm really enjoying learning about magic, and I've made some great friends. Ron and Hermione are the best, they're always there for me." He looked over to Dobby motioning him to come forward. "This is Dobby, he stopped Mr Malfoy from hurting me. I've made him a part of the family, an honorary Potter," he said causing Dobby to blush. He turned back to the graves. "I really miss you both. It's so hard living without parents, Aunt Petunia's not exactly a great role model." He sighed. "I wish you were here," he mumbled fresh tears pouring down his face. He knew it sounded childish, but it was his greatest wish, as the Mirror of Erised had shown to him in his first year, to have a family.

He wiped the tears off his face and look once again at the inscription on the graves. He chuckled. Trust Dumbledore, he thought. Only he would thing that putting an inscription about death would be fitting. It basically meant living beyond death, the next great adventure as Dumbledore would put it. He opened up his rucksack and reached in, carefully withdrawing a white rose he had gotten to place on the grave. He stood silently for a minute before placing the rose, stepping back to admire it. He looked down at Dobby who was also silently crying. He whispered his goodbyes, with promises to come back when he could. He waited for Dobby to calm before asking him softly if he could take them to the house.

Pop.

Harry looked up to see a medium sized cottage, part of it destroyed. He took a step forward placing his hand on the gate. A plaque rose out of the ground. 

"On this spot, on the night of 31st October 1981,

Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their Son,

Harry, remains the only wizard to have survived

the killing curse. This house, invisible to muggles,

has been left in its ruined state as a monument to

the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that

tore apart their family." 

Harry couldn't believe that his old house was a symbol of hope. That even now it could help to instil courage in times of darkness. He breathed in and continued to open the gate. He felt a slight tingle in his hand. He looked to Dobby.

"Only a Potter can enter the house, there is Potter wards all around the house that went up after you was taken from here. Stopped thieves from taking Potter stuff," Dobby finished. Harry nodded and pushed the gate open feeling the Potter wards accept him. It felt warm, like a very old friend. He walked up the path to the front door which had been blasted open, the remainder of it scattered on the outside and inside on the carpet. He pulled his invisibility cloak off, stuffing it into his bag. He then pulled out a glass sphere. It was the size of a football and light came out of it. It was like a floodlight, lighting up all the dark corners. It was a Lumos ball, it absorbed the light from a lumos spell and increased the output so that it was very bright.

He slowly stepped forward into the house slowly looking around. To his right was the living room, to the left were the stairs to the second floor, to where the bedrooms were. He swallowed, staring up at the stairs. That was where it happened, he thought. He decided to look in the living room first, he would need time to gather his Gryffindor courage before facing the destruction of that night.

He slowly entered the living room putting the Lumos ball down on a nearby table. The ball bathed the room is light, making it look less dreary and forbidding. The room was relatively untouched, the only damage was were the entrance to the kitchen was, it was no longer accessible. It looked like the above room had collapsed into it. He lightly ran his hand over the light green sofa that sat in the middle of the room, before seeing, in the corner of the room, a child's playpen. His playpen.

He approached it and slowly looked inside. A wolf, a dog and a stag. Toys. He had toys. He had seen Dudley playing with his but Harry had never had any. He smiled and reached down to grab them. The moment his hand touched the soft fur he was pulled into a memory.

_He was sitting on the back of a big black dog who was walking around the living room. He was giggling. Riding of Padfoot was fun. A strong pair of hands lifted him off the dog. _

_"__Mummy will be home soon. You know she doesn't like you riding on Padfoot," his daddy said. But he wanted to ride on the doggy some more. It was fun. He watched as the black dog turned back into his godfather. _

_"__Pafoo'." Sirius laughed and ruffled his hair._

_"__Yeah your mummy always ruins all the fun." He tickled him making him giggle again. He looked up as two more men entered the room. _

_"__Hey Mooney, Wormy. Have you got them with you today?" Both of the men nodded in agreement. Sirius looked excited. "Finally! Hey Prongs were ready to give them to him." His daddy nodded._

_"__It's about time, I wanted them ready for his first Christmas, and it's closer to his birthday now though. Albus has had us so busy with the order, we really haven't had a breather." Sirius nodded in agreement. All four men circled him and sat down. Sirius grinned widely at him as he reached behind him for something._

_A small stuffed dog that looked just like his animagus form. He smiled in delight, he loved toys._

_"__Pafoo'" Sirius nodded. _

_"__Yes, that's my animagus form Harry." He quickly changed into Padfoot, giving a loud bark before switching back. He clapped his hands in delight causing Sirius to bow. "Remus, your next." _

_Remus stood up and smiled down at him, causing the stress lines on his face to disappear. _

_"__Hey Harry, I have something for you too. This is Mooney" He brought out a small stuffed wolf which he immediately grabbed and hugged. This made Remus beam in delight at the obvious love he had for the toy. He looked back up at Lupin expectedly. This caused Lupin to pale. "I'm not an animagus Harry, I'm a dangerous creature known as a werewolf," he finished. Sirius and his daddy laughed. _

_"__Dangerous," Sirius sniggered. "When did that ever stop us? You just had a furry little problem." Lupin grinned back at them. _

_"__You know, back at school everyone thought I had some rabid rabbit at home when you said that." The four of them burst into laughter. _

_"__I'm next," said his daddy gleefully. A third stuffed toy in the shape of a stag appeared in his lap. "This is me, Prongs." He stood up quickly changing into a magnificent stag. He looked up at his daddy in awe. Silenced by the sight of his daddy. After changing back his daddy gave him a small kiss on top of his head. "Wormy your turn." The small, round man stepped forward bringing out a small rat stuffed toy for him. He picked it up cautiously and watched as the man changed into a rat. He didn't really like the feeling he got from the rat-man. Just as he had changed into a rat his mummy had entered the room. She gave a small shriek as she saw wormy scurrying away to safety. He knew when to stay away from an angry mummy. She placed both of her hands on her hips._

_"__What have I told you about changing in the house?" The remaining three men looked up at her guiltily as he continued to play with his new toys, although the rat one remained where the rat-man had placed it._

Harry gasped as the flashback, as he realised that was what it had been, ended. Tears had been rolling down his face as he witnessed his life before Voldemort, before the Dursley's.

"Is master Harry alright?" asked Dobby, concern etched on his face. Harry nodded, wiping the tears from his face. It was obvious that his parents had loved him, something that he had known, but never had proof of, until now. He looked back at Dobby.

"I remembered something good. I remember how it felt to be loved," he said softly. He had seen his father's friends, his uncles. They obviously got up to a lot of trouble at school considering that they were animagi, all except Remus. He was rather proud that his father had made friends with a werewolf. He had set aside all predigests, that was what Harry wanted, for people to put aside their petty differences and get along. Most people thought werewolves as savage beasts, but that untrue and unfair observations. They were normal people who had the unfortunate ability to change into a wolf once a month. It wasn't something that most wanted, and it was downright painful, but they were set aside for it. It wasn't right. He loved the way in which they called it his 'furry little problem'. He hugged the three soft toys towards him, glad to have something of his own. He carefully stored them in his rucksack, all the while thinking about his uncles, were any of them still alive? If they were, where were they? He looked in the playpen again to search for the fourth toy, but it wasn't there. Maybe it got lost, he thought, but an uncomfortable feeling settled when he thought of the rat-man named Peter.

He glanced up at the ceiling and took in a deep breath. He needed to go up there, he needed to see it for himself. He looked over to Dobby who was observing him. He gave him a small smile to let him know he was ok.

He grabbed the Lumos ball and walked to the bottom of the stairs. He looked up into the gloom, he was afraid of what he might find up there. Would he have a flashback like he did in the living room? Would he remember that night? He gave himself a mental shove, he would never know if he didn't go up there, wasn't he a Gryffindor? He took a deep breath and holding the Lumos ball in front of him slowly made his way up the stairs.

The first room he came to was on the right, and it was obviously his. The bedroom door lay on the floor of the room with 'Harry's Room' painted on it. He looked inside, bracing himself for the destruction he expected to find, caused by Voldemort's spell rebounding. The side of the room with his cot in was still standing…just. The other side was a different story, it had collapsed into what had once been the kitchen. He carefully walked towards his cot, keeping close to the wall. He knelt down by his cot, seeing black scorch marks on the wooden bars, the only evidence of the dark curse thrown at him. He gently touched the marks, only to be pulled into another memory.

_He was crying in his cot. The monster with red eyes had made his mummy fall down. She hadn't gotten back up yet, she always came to him when he cried, maybe she was sleeping. The horrible man had started talking to him._

_"__So you're the one prophesized to defeat me. No-one can defeat me, least of all a defenceless little brat. I am Lord Voldemort, greatest Sorcerer in the world. I am immortal. And now little Harry I will kill you so there can never be a chance for you to try. Avada Kedavra."_

_A flash of green light hurtled towards him. He screamed. It hurt so much. Mummy, I want my mummy. He looked up, head still hurting from the nasty green light. The horrible man had gone. Standing in the doorway was the rat-man. He looked scared as he entered the room, the rat-man bent down to pick up the horrible man's wand. _

_"__You destroyed the Dark Lord," the rat-man stammered going white, before breaking out into an evil smirk. "The Dark Lord has many ways of returning, and when he returns I shall be justly rewarded, for killing you," the rat-man finished pointing his wand at him. He had stopped crying and was looking at the rat-man defiantly, he had never liked the small man. A familiar noise broke the silence, a roaring motorcycle. _

_"__Pafoo'" he shouted. The rat-man stumbled back, realising that help was coming, he took another look at him before disappearing with a pop. A voice called from below._

_"__James, Lily, Harry!" Then he heard a low moan from downstairs. He wanted to see Padfoot, his head hurt so much, why wasn't mummy waking up, he needed her. He heard footsteps up the stairs. Sirius appeared in the doorway. _

_"__Pafoo'," he sobbed, the pain in his head starting to fade. He saw Sirius's eyes light up as he saw that he was still alive._

_"__Harry! You're alive!" the man all but sobbed in relief. Tears were running down Sirius's face, grieving for the loss of his best friends. Sirius picked him up, pulling him in close, so that he wouldn't see the lifeless form of his mother. "Oh Lily," he sobbed. "How could you betray us Peter?" he yelled out. "How could you betray them?" Sirius started sobbing uncontrollably and he joined along, crying into Sirius's shoulder. He snuggled into Sirius's arms as they exited the house. A loud pop made Sirius draw his wand and pull him in closer. _

_"__Sirius, tha' you?" a gruff voice asked. Sirius sighed in relief putting his wand back away._

_"__Hagrid. Their dead, they're both dead," Sirius sobbed. "He killed them."_

_"__Wha' bout lil Harry?" Hagrid asked. Sirius shook his head._

_"__He's right here. I think Voldemort tried to kill him, he's got this mark on his head. How did he survive Hagrid?" The giant of a man shook his head._

_"__I dunno Sirius. Look, I've got orders from Dumbledore to take Harry. I got ter take Harry to his aunt's. There 'is only livin' family." Sirius shook his head._

_"__But I'm his Godfather, I want to look after him, I need to," Sirius begged. Hagrid sighed._

_"__I'm only followin' Dumbledore's orders. He needs ta be safe, there's still death eaters out there." Sirius nodded numbly placing a small kiss on his head before saying goodbye. He reached out for Sirius, he didn't want him to go._

_"__Take my bike Hagrid, you'll get there quicker."_

_"__Are you sure? You love tha' bike." Sirius nodded. _

_"__I won't be needing it anymore."_

Harry fell to his needs, his emotions pouring out. He felt a small hand rub his back. He was glad that he hadn't come on his own, being here, seeing the past. It hurt so much, to know what he had, and what he had lost on that night. He was struggling to decide what he was feeling. He was upset, upset and angry. How could one of their own best friends betray them to Voldemort? It would be like Ron telling Malfoy to give it his best shot, it seemed impossible. What had happened to make Peter do that, what had his parents done to him to deserve being ratted out to the Dark Baldness.

He wondered what had happened to the rat, maybe Sirius caught up with him, but if he did, wouldn't Sirius have come for him, he was his Godfather after all, he seemed determined to take him before Hagrid turned up. Maybe he was dead.

He wiped his tears away again. It seemed that this entire trip had had him crying so much. There was so much to cry over though. He stood up, he still had one more room he wanted to look in, his parent's room.

He opened the door and allowed the light from the Lumos ball to fill the room. Everything was perfectly preserved. Not a speck of dust could be seen anywhere. He looked at Dobby.

"Tis a preservation spell, keeps everything how it was when the spell was casted." Harry nodded in thanks. A double bed sat in the middle of the room with two wardrobes either side. There were also two bedside tables, one for each side. Pictures of his parents and him decorated the walls.

He started to search the room, finding diaries and photo albums, anything that would tell him about his parents. He added his findings to his rucksack, looking forward to going through them at a later date. It was getting late and he was feeling emotionally exhausted.

The last thing he looked at was his mother's Jewellery box. He opened it, surprised to see that it was bigger on the inside. There were necklace and earring sets which were beautiful, but not too overbearing. Most consisted of emeralds and rubies. The thing that caught his attention the most was that of a small ring, in the centre of the box. It was a ruby with emeralds on either side. It was extravagant, just rightly beautiful. He picked it up, looking at it carefully. The ruby reminded him of Ginny's hair. He blushed, where that came from he didn't know he thought, putting the ring back down. Dobby looked at him excitedly.

"Dobby knows what that is Harry sir!" Harry looked at Dobby questioningly. "Tis a soul ring sir. When you hold it, if you already have met your soul mate, then you will think of her. The Potter soul ring has been around for as long as anyone can remember, and almost all of the Potter's soul mates are red-heads. When you give the person who is your soul mate this ring you will start the soul bond process. As the relationship becomes stronger so does the bond, eventually after consummation the bond is completed, legally it would count as being married." Harry nodded in understanding. He was too young to be thinking about marriage, but he did like Ginny more than any other girl he had ever met. When he was older, maybe he would understand the feeling.

He quickly closed the jewellery box and put it carefully into the rucksack. He wondered if his father had known his mother was his soul mate. He gave the room another quick look before deciding to leave.

"Come on Dobby. Let's go back to the Dursley's."

A small pop and the Potter house stood empty again.

So did anyone catch the doctor who quote thrown in?

Also the stuff from the grave and the writing at the Potters House is from the Deathly Hallows.


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry for being IA for soo long. It's been a hectic few months. I seem to be working all the time at the moment. I haven't written anything since January! I promise that over the next two weeks I will try and update as often as possible. I have 3 more chapters fully written and hope to get them typed up and posted. I also am feeling inspired to write a few pages a day when I get a few moments. I actually have the last chapter already written, I know where I want this to go and that's my end point. I don't know how long it's going to take to get there but I hope you will stay with me until then end.

**OK, now to deal with some of the reviews that I have been receiving. I can understand that in the normal universe both Harry and Ron have the same results, except for in DADA. This is alternative universe. Things are different. Harry doesn't just sit there and wait for Hermione to give him the answers, he finds them himself, not to mention that this Harry is actually good at magic and not as lazy, although that's exactly what he wants you to think. He's a Gryffindor but he uses his sneaky Slytherin side to hide the truth from all those around him. Only a few are privileged to know and they will be revealed between 3rd and 4th Year. Anyone got any guesses? **

Disclaimer: Harry potter and it's characters and magical world do not belong to me. I receive no money for writing this, if I did, my bank account would be more healthier than it is!

Third Year Summer

Family truths and Accidental Magic

Five weeks had passed since the trip to Godric's Hollow and Harry had been very busy. Not only was he doing his chores, homework and forward reading, (Dobby had brought his third year books at Diagon alley for him) he was also researching into his parents lives. Especially concerning their friends Remus, Sirius and the traitor Pettigrew.

There had been no contact from the outside world since Ron had unsuccessfully tried to ring the house phone. It might have been ok if he hadn't of shouted down the phone so loudly. Maybe he should get Hermione to help, she could instruct him on the correct use of a telephone.

Amazingly he had been allowed to have Hedwig come and go as she pleased with the promise that she wouldn't be used to send letters.

Another thing that had happened was a direct result of his going to Godric's Hollow. Whilst reading through his parents journals and looking through photos, his memory flashes had continued showing him insights into a part of his life that he didn't even know he remembered. He had learnt a lot about his parents from the small conversations they had, or the way they acted with their friends. He was surprised at how much he remembered, he had barely been a year old in some of the memories, maybe magical babies remembered more of their childhood, he knew that most muggles didn't remember anything before their fifth or sixth birthday. Maybe Ron would know, he was part of an entire wizarding family.

His thoughts drifted back to his uncles. Dobby had been able to get past copies of the daily prophet which gave him information that he wanted, though how much of it was actually fact could be debated. He had learned that Sirius had gone after Pettigrew as he had expected. However even with his death Pettigrew had framed Sirius for the death of his parents, this was due to them not telling anyone about them swapping secret keepers for the Fidelius charm. He had been sent to Azkaban without even a simple trial. Veritiserum would have proved his innocence but no one actually thought to use it on him. The whole thing was a joke, everyone was entitled to a fair trial, and even in the muggle world they understood this. So why had this happened when there were laws in place to stop it. Sirius had been trying to find out why. He had failed, to save his friends, and to find out the truth. He had blamed himself for Harry's parent's deaths. Something Harry could understand. Poor Sirius had been the one to suggest them swapping the secret keeper, convinced that Voldemort would go after him, leaving Pettigrew safe. He had been there when they had the conversation, Pettigrew had seemed too eager to take up the mantle. So after much deliberation they changed secret keepers on the 29th of October. Two days later he sold them out to Voldemort. He was almost glad that Sirius had killed Pettigrew, he knew that if Ron or Hermione were sold out to Voldemort he would definitely go after that person.

What annoyed him most of all though was that there was absolutely nothing he could do. If he tried to tell anyone, he'd never be believed. Next they'd want to know where he had gotten his information from. At the moment he wanted it to remain unknown how much he actually knew.

He had spent most of his free time reading through his parents journals. They had given him more information than the letters his aunt had given him. They were an in depth look into his parents lives, the pranks his father and friends played, how his mother had grown to love him. It was something that he treasured more than anything, knowing who his parents were.

He had thoroughly enjoyed reading the legendary pranks that his father and friends had pulled, still talked about by the Hogwarts Ghosts to this day! They were known as the marauders, the best pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen, although Fred and George could give them a run for their money he thought. In his dad's journals a lot of talk about something called the marauders map, took up several pages. The map showed everyone who was in Hogwarts and all the secret passageways. It had been left at Hogwarts in their seventh year in Filches office, in a drawer marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous, ready for the next troublemakers to come along and wreak havoc. Harry had a sneaking suspicion of who had it now, or more correctly, two red-headed persons.

He had just finished reading his mother's final diary. There were mentions of a prophecy that was about Voldemort and him. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. A prophecy had ruined his life, because Voldemort, being the suspicious freak that he was believed in it. How was he, barely a one year old, prophesized to be the defeater of Voldemort? How was it possible that it had been dumped on him to save the wizarding world from the most evil wizard since Grindelwald? He clenched his fists, his parents had been taken from him before their time and now here he was, stuck with the Dursley's until he was seventeen. He wanted to make Voldemort pay so much, but what could a thirteen year old wizard do? Even Dumbledore couldn't defeat him. He thought about the prophecy again. If he was destined to defeat Voldemort then he would work hard to ensure that when the time came he would be ready. Dumbledore had mentioned about there being other ways for Voldemort to get his body back, now that the Philosopher's stone was destroyed. He breathed deeply, calming himself. For the moment Voldemort was just a wraith, barely alive. He didn't know how long it would take him to regain his strength, for the moment he just wanted to be Harry. Yeah he would continue learning new spells, but he'd also play quidditch, set up pranks and be a normal teenager for as long as he could. His parents wouldn't want him to obsess over getting revenge, they'd want him to live his life the best way he could, and he intended to honour that.

His thoughts moved back to his friends and glanced over to the desk where two letters sat, crinkled from the number of times he had read them. The two letters had arrived on his birthday, nearly a week ago now. Both of them were abroad, Ron in Egypt with the whole Weasley clan, and Hermione in France. He was extremely jealous of his two best friends, at least they got to enjoy their summer, it was the part of the year that he hated the most. Unlike most kids his age, he looked forward to going back to school in September, at least there he wouldn't have to deal with the Dursley's. This year was especially bad. Two words. Aunt Marge. She had been staying for the last week. It had been the week from hell. All he wanted was for uncle Vernon to sign his Hogsmead permission slip, so he promised to be on his best behaviour around her. Not easy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry sat down for breakfast he saw his uncle turn up the volume on the TV. Something about an escaped convict who was a danger to the public. Harry nibbled on the piece of toast he was eating, occasionally glancing at the TV.

"The Public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous." The news reporter announced. A picture of a ragged man was shown on the TV, sparking recognition in Harry. He quickly excused himself from the table and quickly made his way to his room. Once in there he grabbed the photo he kept on his bedside with the four marauders together. There was a similarity between the man on the TV and Sirius. His time in Azkaban could not have been good for him. He looked much thinner and gaunt now than he had back then. He noticed that the daily prophet had arrived and put the photo back down and quickly opened the paper to see the front page taken up by a photo of his godfather with the headlines screaming about his escape. He looked at the photo, why escape now though he thought. It's been twelve years, what's different now he wondered. Something had obviously happened. He threw the paper down onto the desk, knocking down the photos that stood there. He was frustrated with the lack of answers. He sighed and went to pick up the pictures smiling at the carelessness shown by the four back. He watched as all three of the animagi changed around Mooney and then back again. He set it back on the desk and picked the newspaper clipping from Ron up from off the floor where it had fallen. He placed it next to the photo of the marauders. His eyes drifted from one to the other and back again, taking in the smiling faces. Something was bugging him, he couldn't put his finger on it though. He watched as the marauders transformed again and found his eyes drifting across to the Weasley's. He easily found Ron, standing there with a stupid grin on his face and scabbers on his shoulder, looking the same as always. Still something niggled in the forefront of his mind. He was missing something, he knew it. He looked back at the marauders and smiled as he saw Padfoot catch Wormtail by his rat's tail. A rat. That was the only similarity between the two pictures. He looked back at Scabbers. They certainly did look similar, but didn't all rats look the same? 'But he's been in Ron's family for twelve years,' a little voice in the back of his mind said. Twelve years was a long time for a common garden rat to live, most only lived three or four years. He looked at scabbers again, remembering that he was missing a toe. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Pettigrew had been presumed dead as the only piece of evidence left of him was his finger, not even the strongest blasting curse could obliterate an entire body. He must have cut off his finger before blowing up the street and escaping down the sewers in his rat form. He had left Sirius with the fallout, to take the blame for something he would never do. He clenched his fists, anger radiating from him causing a small wind to form around him. He wasn't just annoyed anymore, he was downright angry, something he had every right to feel. He had never known love, all because of some traitorous rat. All this time and he was still alive, hiding in plain sight, with his best mate. If things had been different he would have been able to live with Sirius, grow up different, knowing he was loved and cared for. He calmed down a bit, trying to reign in his magic which was threatening to break free. Maybe this was the reason Sirius broke out, somehow he must have managed to see the article from the daily prophet. He had probably recognised him immediately. He sighed. He didn't know how damaged Sirius was. Had he broke out for revenge? Or had he broke out to protect Harry from a previously unknown danger? Dementors, guards of the wizard prison Azkaban were known to suck the happiness from the inmates, causing them to go mad, Sirius had been there for twelve years. The man he had memories of, had read about so much in his father's diaries may not exist anymore. He didn't want to completely give up on his godfather though, if he had, like he expected, broken out to get Pettigrew then he was more than willing to help. He thought about telling Ron but dismissed the idea completely. Ron may complain about his rat a lot, but he really liked Scabbers and it would hurt him to find out the truth. He decided that he would have to grab Scabbers at a time when Ron was not around. Then maybe there would be a chance to prove Sirius's innocence. He heard his aunt call him downstairs, as if he wasn't already in a bad enough mood already, now he had to go and deal with Aunt Marge.


	13. Chapter 13

Yep I'm finally back. I'm so sorry for the long absence, I'm afraid that work has picked up and so have not had a lot of time for creative writing. I am currently not very well and am stuck in bed so to relieve my boredom I thought I would update the story for you guys. Sometimes being sick has it's perks. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. We finally see the first meeting of Harry and Sirius. Sirius is one of my favourite characters so to be able to write him in is great.

Just a reminder that this story is AU so although it does stick roughly to the first two books there are several major differences thereafter. Third year is where everything changes, so leave your Harry Potter books behind and travel into the unknown parts of Harry's life. This is basically what this story is about, most people only see Harry as he wants them to see him, a slacker, brash, uses his emotions to rule himself, when in fact there's a lot more to Harry then most see, including Ron and Hermione. He's smart, pranks, loves and most of all he plans. Harry is what Voldemort doesn't expect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

Third Year Summer – Padfoot and Harry

"Dobby!" Harry shouted as he ran into his room, still shaking with anger. How dare she talk about them like that, and in front of him no less. She deserved what she got. A small pop heralded the arrival of Dobby.

"Master Harry, what has happened?" Dobby asked seeing that Harry was still boiling with anger. Harry gave him a small smile and started throwing stuff into his trunk.

"She finally pushed me too far Dobby, I guess I kinda lost it for a moment," he said sheepishly. Dobby's eye's widened before clicking his fingers. All of Harry stuff floated into his trunk which the closed and shrunk down to pocket size.

"Dobby is surprised that Master Harry managed to hold off on his anger for so long. Dobby has heard nasty woman say many mean things to master Harry. She is not being a very nice person." Dobby shook his head.

"I need to go Dobby, can you go to Hogwarts and wait for me there?" Dobby nodded in confirmation before popping away. Harry quickly locked his door behind him and ran down the stairs, leaving the house behind him as fast as he could. He was several streets away on Magnolia crescent before he slowed down. That was when the adrenaline had stopped and panic was starting to ensue.

He'd done magic, outside of school and he was underage. It had been fine when dobby was using magic as house elf magic flew under the ministries radar, but his magic was easily traceable, they were sure to expel him. He walked slower now, the full repercussions of his actions sinking in. Where should he go? He could fly but it wasn't a very warm night for flying. He looked down at his wand and an idea crept into his mind. The Knightbus. He'd once read about it at school, it was a magical transport for stranded witches and wizards, he was definitely a stranded wizard stuck in a muggle part of town. He could get them to take him to the leaky cauldron, from there he could get into Diagon Alley and try to find a way to hide.

A rustle of bushes behind him caused him to spin around expecting to see ministry officials who had come to snap his wand. The bushes were dark and he pointed his wand, casting a lumos to dispel the darkness. It revealed a big black dog which looked rather gaunt and unfed. He lowered his wand and the dog padded forward cautiously. Harry reached out his hand to pet the dog and was surprised to see that the dog had pushed his nose onto Harry's outstretched hand. He smiled and petted the dog who seemed starved of affection. Now that he was out in the street he could fully see the dog, and boy was it big. Bigger than any dog he'd ever seen. In fact it looked just like the grim. An omen of death. But Grims didn't allow people to pet them, they scared people to death. He looked closer at the dog and found himself drawn to its eyes, they were a deep grey colour, full of hurt and emotion. They were familiar to him, as if he'd seen them before. The dog licked his hand making Harry freeze. It was so familiar, because he had seen him before, played with him before. This was Padfoot, his godfathers animagus form. He almost smacked his hand against his head, he'd been staring at the picture for weeks yet it had taken him this long to figure out that his godfather was sitting right in front of him. He never expected to see him here though, of all the places he could go to why would he come here? To see you of course the voice in his head shouted. He smirked and patted Padfoot's head. He'd take him along on the bus, he wouldn't let Padfoot know quite yet that he knew who he was, he wanted to have some fun first.

"Hey boy, are you on your own?" His head nodded in confirmation. "Yeah me too, I accidentally inflated my aunt marge up. She floated away just like a massive balloon. It was great, but I had to leave, the ministry officials will most likely be nearby trying to fix things and I don't want them to snap my wand. I'd never be able to defend against Voldemort without it. I need to get to London, I don't mind having a travelling companion, if you'd like to come that it?" Padfoot barked and licked his face in agreement. Harry smiled. He held his wand arm out into the road and quickly took a step back as a purple triple decker bus appeared.

"Welcome to the Knightbus, emergency transport for they stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening." Harry grinned.

"How much to get to London? He asked. Stan looked down at him.

"That'll be 11 sickles plus 5 sickles for the dog." Harry grabbed the money bag from his pocket and counted out the required coinage. Stan lead them onto the bus, inside there were beds instead of seats. He was lead to a bed near the front, behind the driver. Stan turned to look at Harry, "Say woss your name?"

"Neville Longbottom, he said quickly, saying the first name that popped into his head.

"Hey Ernie, this is Neville." The driver nodded his head before a bang sounded and they were moving. The trip was pretty uneventful, unless you count the sliding beds as eventful. It was about half way through the trip that the subject of Sirius Black had popped up. Stan had been reading the daily prophet when he had caught Harry looking at it.

"Scary looking fing, innee?" said Stan. Harry nodded in agreement, it was true that in the picture he looked slightly mad, but then after 13 years in Azkaban surrounded by dementors was enough to make anyone go mad. He inwardly smirked as phase one of his plan started.

"He killed 13 people, with one curse?" he said putting a scared look on his face. That was of course a lie, Sirius would never hurt anyone, well ok, maybe Snivillus but that was an accident, he hadn't expected Snape to actually listen to him. A fully transformed werewolf is nothing to mess with. Not to mention the fact that Pettigrew was still alive which pointed to it being more likely to be the betrayer.

"Yep. He was a big supporter of who-know-who. He knows dark magic tha' one." Harry nodded in agreement. Inwardly he was laughing. Sirius being dark was like Voldemort liking cute little bunnies. No Sirius was more like Casanova, that's what his mother used to say about him.

"Where about's in London you want to go Neville?" Stan asked.

"Leaky Cauldron." Stan nodded and a few minutes later the bus came to a screeching stop. He turned towards Stan and thanked him before stepping off the bus walking straight into none other than the minister of magic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hedwig sat on his arm whilst Padfoot walked along next to him. The meeting with the minister of magic had been entertaining. It was quite obvious that fudge was a bumbling idiot who was quite taken in with his boy-who-lived status. Then there had been the almost movie worth reaction to Sirius Black. The man had positively tripped over himself to assure Harry that he was in no danger. He had to stifle a giggle when once or twice Padfoot had rolled his eyes. How he was to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until September 1st, which in his mind was utterly fantastic. He opened the door to the room he had been assigned allowing Padfoot to walk in, Hedwig fluttered off his arm onto the owl stand over by the window. Once they were in Harry quickly closed the door behind him placing a locking and silencing charm on the door. Now for some fun. He turned back around and knelt down to rub Padfoot's head.

"Hey boy, you know for a dog you've been pretty well behaved, although we should probably do something about that flea problem." Padfoot barked in agreement. Harry smiled as he remembered something his mother had wrote in one of her journals. He hoped it would make Sirius realise he knew who he was. It would also be a great first prank to pull on his godfather.

"I've been calling you boy all evening but are you actually a boy dog?" Padfoot nodded his head and barked. Harry put a thoughtful look on his face. "I've always wanted a dog, when I was young I never had any friends, I could probably convince Hagrid to look after you with Fang during school year and take you home during the summers. Can you imagine the look on the Dursley's faces when they see the size of you, they wouldn't dare touch me with you around." He gave Padfoot a small smile and the dog gave his hand a soft lick. "It's still a lot of responsibility though to look after a pet, I've got to make sure you're kept clean, fed and watered. I wonder if I should take you to the muggle vets. They could check to make sure you're not tagged and get your fleas sorted out at the same time. We could probably get everything sorted there if you know what I mean." He looked thoughtful again. "We could go with another plan though. Spells would be much less painful than a pair of scissors don't you think?" He almost started laughing there at the sight of panic on Padfoot's face as the ball dropped. "My mum used to say that if she ever caught you digging holes in the garden again she wouldn't hesitate to do the job herself. In fact, on many occasions she thought it would be doing the whole wizarding world a huge favour. I mean can you imagine old McGonagall's face if she ever saw any mini Padfoot's, I think she would most likely retire, don't you think?" he turned to see comprehension dawn on Padfoot's face before he bounded over knocking Harry to the floor and licking his face.

"Ewww, gross. Get off me." He pushed the animagus off him. "It's safe to change in here, the doors locked and a silencing charm is active." The dog nodded and in the blink of an eye where there had once been a dog a man now stood. The years in Azkaban had not been kind to him, he had lost his handsome looks, and his hair was matted and long. The robes he wore were threadbare and filthy. His face was gaunt but you could almost see the man he had been when a big smile covered his face. He stepped towards him and Harry was only too happy to meet the man halfway in a hug that both had longed for, for 13 years. The two held each other, tears of happiness leaking from both of their eyes.

"It's been so long pup, I thought I might never see you again." Harry nodded and sniffed, not even attempting to dry his eyes. He'd finally found his family, someone who cared about him, who he could talk to and cry with. He felt Sirius rub his back, comforting him. "I'm so sorry pup, I wasn't there for you, especially when you needed me. You must hate me, because of me your parents are dead and you're living with those dreadful muggles." Harry took a step back and shook his head.

"I could never hate you, you're my godfather, the only family I have left. You love me so much that you broke out of Azkaban to protect me. None of this was your fault, how were you to know that Wormtail was the traitor. He was your friend, a fellow marauder, it was totally unexpected." Sirius looked at him in shock.

"How'd you know all that? We never told anyone that we were switching secret keepers. The only ones present at the time of the discussion was me, Wormtail, your mum and dad and you. Wait…you remember?" Harry nodded, making Sirius pale.

"I went to Godric's Hollow at the beginning of summer, my house elf Dobby took me." Sirius looked surprised.

"You have a house elf?" Harry's face went red, nodding. He quickly explained Dobby's past to his godfather.

"That's a good thing you've done there Harry. Not many wizards would think that house elves are much good for anything except household chores." Harry smiled.

"He's more than just my house elf, he's my friend." Sirius nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your parents would be proud of you." Harry smiled and continued to tell Sirius about his trip to Godric's Hollow. At the end Sirius had ended up sat down on the bed, his mind going over everything that Harry had just told him.

"So if I hadn't arrived when I did, Wormtail may have finished you off." Harry nodded. "When I get my hands on that rat, he won't know what hit him." Harry nodded.

"Just make sure there's enough left for me. He also needs to be left alive, after all alive he's your ticket to freedom, dead the truth dies with him." Sirius nodded before blushing, his stomach had decided to join the conversation. Harry laughed.

"Guess your stomach decided that there should be less chatting and more eating. I'll call Dobby and see if he can't get you anything to eat." A small pop heralded the arrival of the small house elf. He flung himself at Harry giving him a hug.

"Master Harry, you is okay. Dobby was afraid that you is not getting away from that awful man." Harry put Dobby down and knelt down to his eye level.

"I'm ok Dobby, I'm fine, see no damage." The house elf smiled at these words and calmed down considerably.

"Dobby is happy that Master Harry is away from those bad muggles. Dobby ought to go back and give them a piece of Dobby's mind." Harry laughed.

"They're not worth it Dobby," he stood back up. "Dobby this is Sirius Black, he's my godfather." Dobby turned to see Sirius standing behind him, eyes filled with mirth from the concern the little house elf had shown for his god son.

"Lord Black, Dobby is being glad that you has escaped from Azkaban. Dobby knows that Lord Black is not a death eater." His voice lowered considerably and shifted nervously. "Dobby heard his old masters gloat about your incarceration when you's being innocent." Sirius snorted.

"Lucius always was the slippery sort. He probably found it hilarious." Dobby nodded sadly.

"Dobby, Sirius is unable to go out and buy himself some new robes. Would it be possible for you to go and order him some new ones tomorrow when the shops are open please?" Dobby nodded. "That's great Dobby. Sirius is dying of starvation as we speak so would it be possible for you to grab him some food?" Dobby's smile grew wider.

"Dobby is being sure to get lots of food so that Lord Black is well fed." Harry nodded gratefully and the small elf popped away. Sirius flashed Harry a grin.

"He's really taken with you isn't he?" Harry nodded. "So you're going into your third year, tell me about your time at Hogwarts." At this Harry grinned.

"How long have you got?" Sirius smirked and made himself comfy.

"I can tell that this is going to be interesting."


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys, so I know that you've all been dying for a new chapter so i'm getting this one up a bit quicker than expected. A nice 4000 word chapter for to sink your teeth into. I am currently so busy with work that you guys should feel some love for me because I'm writing this in the limited free time that I have. So please post some reviews so that I know how you guys are enjoying this.

Once again I must try to tell you that this story is AU. Alternate Universe! That means people who are dead in canon can be alive! But how is this possible for them to be alive you are wondering? I'm afraid that wont be answered until the last 5 or so chapters so you've got a long wait. I already have this story planned out, exactly the way I want it to go so just sit back and enjoy the ride.

I apologise in advance for the amount of time it will take to post the next chapter. I have at the moment only 1 and a half more chapters actually written up (begs for forgiveness) Work has pretty much taken over my life at the moment so all my creativity is being run dry! I know what needs to go into each chapter it's just finding the motivation and imagination to get it written in a way which you guys will love. Please bear with me whilst my muse is on vacation, i think she's gone to Spain, somewhere hot probably, I'm stuck in rainy Britain.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and dont forget to review!

Disclaimer : I in no way possible, not even if I sold my soul and did the tango with the devil will I ever own Harry Potter, It's so sad.

**The Dementor**

The arrival at Platform nine and three quarters had heralded the rounds of hugs and kisses goodbye from Mr and Mrs Weasley. Once the goodbyes were completed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got on board to search for an empty compartment. They soon realised that all were full, except for one. It was right at the back of the train, and it was not entirely empty. There was a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. They quietly filed into the compartment, cautious not to wake the man as they sat in their seats.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron hissed.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione at once.

"How'd you know that?"

"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" frowned Ron.

"Probably defence against the dark arts," piped up Ginny causing Ron's frown to deepen as he hadn't realised that she was still with them.

"What do you think Harry?" Ron asked, but Harry didn't answer. He had not been paying attention to the conversation since the identity of the man was revealed. It had sent his mind reeling with questions. Could this really be Mooney? He looked very much like the boy in his parent's photographs but the years had not been kind. 12 years of unassisted transformations had aged him prematurely.

How was it possible for him to be here? A werewolf would never be allowed to teach under normal circumstances. Dumbledore had probably brought him in to keep an eye on Harry and lookout for Sirius. After all with the defence position free there wouldn't be many questions. It was laughable really as everyone would be thinking that Sirius would want to harm him, when in fact he wanted to do nothing of the sort, all he wanted was his revenge on Pettigrew. Harry's plan of getting Wormtail earlier were knocked back as Ron had met Hagrid in Diagon Alley and after explaining to him that Scabbers was feeling unwell, had been more than willing to take him back to Hogwarts where he might start to feel better. Harry had been upset but Sirius was calmer, content to spend as much time as he could with his god son.

Harry looked over Mooney again, it was obvious that he would be teaching DADA, kind of funny since he was supposedly cast as a dark creature. He couldn't wait to see Snape's reaction to Mooney's position. Snape hated the marauders, it was the base of Snape's hatred for him after all. A lot of the pranks played on Snape were uncalled for but on the odd occasion were justified. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sliding door of their compartment banging shut. He quickly looked up to see that his two best friends had disappeared, leaving only Ginny and the sleeping werewolf. Ginny gave him a small smile which he returned, his stomach full of butterflies.

"Where'd they go?" he asked.

"Ron was complaining about being hungry so they went to find the food trolley. Although I don't believe that was Hermione's reasoning." Harry looked at her questioningly. "You were oblivious Harry, you were in your own little world, I think she thought that I might get through to you."

"I was just thinking," he murmured. Ginny nodded her head.

"I've done a lot of thinking over the summer, luckily we were in Egypt with Bill, he always knows the right things to say or do to cheer me up." Harry nodded knowing exactly what it was she was alluding to. Her first year hadn't been easy, especially with the snake charmer Voldemort whispering in her ear, but Ginny was strong and was finally on her way to recovery. Last year she struggled to start a conversation with him, now here she was with the Spanish inquisition.

"It's not always good to keep things bottled up. Sometimes you've got to let it out, whether it be through crying or screaming, or even just throwing spells relentlessly at a target." He gave her a small smile, for her to be saying this must be difficult, to show how she felt. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I'm fine Ginny, I promise. Just got a lot to think about at the moment."

"Is it to do with Sirius Black?" she asked quietly. Harry looked at her surprised. How was it, that she could tell exactly what he was thinking when his two best friends couldn't. He quickly cast a silencing charm around the two of them not sure about how much she knew. He didn't want Mooney to know that he knew about Sirius. Not quite yet at any rate.

"How did you know?" she blushed.

"I heard you two talking last night," her eyes were downcast, not looking at him. He leaned forward and tilted her chin back up with his hand making her look into his eyes. A quick thought of how beautiful her chocolate brown eyes were made itself known before Harry dismissed it, not before a slight blush appeared on his cheeks though.

"What did you hear?" he asked softly. She blinked, caught unawares by the softness of his voice.

"You were just talking. You were joking with each other. At first I thought it was Ron that was with you but it didn't sound like him. Then I heard you call him Sirius when he was tickling you." Harry blushed, Sirius had quickly remembered where he was most ticklish. "If I was a normal person I would have run for help as soon as knew it was him, but something stopped me. You sounded so happy in there with him. He was telling you about some of the pranks he and your father pulled, and then I heard you laugh. I couldn't help but think that this was how you were supposed to be. A normal teenager who jokes around and has a laugh. I'd never heard you laugh before, you should do it more often, makes you seem your age and not some adult hero that everyone talks about." She blushed causing Harry himself to blush too, he never thought himself as a hero, he just happened to be in the right place at the right time, or the wrong place depending on how you looked at it. He absentmindedly stroked the back of Ginny's hand with his thumb.

"He's innocent you know," he told her. "They locked him up without a trial. All this time that he's been stuck there, I've had to put up with the Dursley's, who have never loved me, never even cared about me. If they had given him the trial I might have been able to live with him, after all, he is my god father." Ginny looked at him with shock apparent on her face.

"But that's illegal. Everyone is permitted the right to a trial, if this was found out there would be a massive uproar, especially from the pureblood families. The blacks were a very high standing family in the pureblood circles, there would be an outrage if this was ever revealed." Harry grinned and gave her a hug. They both separated each supporting a healthy blush on their cheeks.

"You've just given me a great idea. If we could make a few nudges to the right people we may be able to help him." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"You could ask Susan Bones aunt, she'd head of the DMLE." Harry nodded still grinning at Ginny. "Harry, if Sirius didn't betray your parents, then who did?" At this Harry scowled.

"Peter Pettigrew. No, he's not dead, he just let everyone believe that Sirius killed him and would take the fall for everything else. He was supposed to be their friend, but he betrayed them, he ratted them out to Voldemort." He was impressed that she no longer flinched at the name, but then again after last year she was no longer the innocent child, like him he thought.

"So where is he now?"

"He's hiding, but I know where he is. He won't know what hit him when I get to him." Ginny smirked.

"You got that right, just make sure that I'm there, I'd like to see some revenge." Harry grinned. He took down the silencing charm knowing that Ron and Hermione would be back soon. He moved back to his original seat.

"So how long before your brother realises that Hermione likes him?" he shot at Ginny making her once again grin. Before she could answer though two mischievous red heads peered around the compartment door, wicked grins on their faces.

"Do mine ears deceive me brother?"

"If they do, then mine do too," replied George both of them looking at the two in the compartment.

"We couldn't help but overhear…"

"About your thoughts on Ronniekins and a certain bushy haired Gryffindor." The four students grinned at each other.

"Well they already fight like a married couple," said Ginny, with Harry nodding in agreement.

"Very true our dear sister. We were thinking…" began Fred.

"…To start a betting pool for when they finally get together," finished George. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and then back to the twins, answering grins on their faces.

"Were in," they said in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon after the twins had taken their leave, Ron and Hermione returned, laden with snacks and drinks. Harry raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

"You were a while," he quipped making Ron blush. Hermione huffed and sat down next to Ginny.

"The food cart was right at the other end of the train, but Ronald couldn't wait like normal people," she said, glaring at Ron, who looked slightly sheepish.

"Hey, I was hungry," he replied.

"You're always hungry Ron, what's new?" Ginny chuckled.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Ginny," Ron sneered.

"Oh I know," she replied smirking. Harry gave her a quick smile which she discreetly returned. She definitely had a beautiful smile. He shook his head slightly to rid himself of the thought. He shouldn't be having thoughts of her like that, she was only twelve, not to mention she was Ron's sister. 'Yes but if the soul ring from his mother was right she was his soul mate, and he couldn't deny that the kiss in the chamber of secrets hadn't been nice' his subconscious told him. He promised to try to get to know her better, it wouldn't be easy as Ron was less inclined to have his sister hanging around them, as evident in the small looks he was giving her which clearly said 'clear off'. Luckily Ginny was ignoring him, chatting with Hermione about Crookshanks.

"I can't believe that no-one wanted him," Hermione told her . "He's such a beautiful cat." Ginny nodded stroking Crookshanks.

"That's not a cat, it's a monster! He wants to eat Scabbers," Ron said angrily. At the mention of Scabbers, Crookshanks looked around, as if looking for the rat that went with the name. Ron scowled. "See what I mean, just the mention of his name had that fluffball licking it's lips. You'd better keep that cat away from Scabbers when were back at school, Hermione. Scabbers is ill, and he was here first." Hermione sniffed.

"Ron he's a cat, its in his nature to chase Scabbers. Anyway I'm sure that he'll be much better when you see him, Hagrid is really good at helping sick animals." Harry nodded in agreement although inwardly Harry was congratulating the ginger cat. Pettigrew was scared enough with Sirius's escape from Azcaban, but with the addition of Crookshanks, he was a shaking wreck, which in Harry's mind was extremely worth it. He reached over and gave the cat a well deserved scratch around the ears. He gave Ginny a small smirk, which she returned, unnoticed by the other occupants of the compartment. She obviously agreed that Crookshanks could have some fun, even if she didn't know who Scabbers truly was.

The train ride continued on, bringing with it the yearly unwanted visit with Malfoy who must have been getting sneering lesson from daddy dearest, as it was very similar to the one Mr. Malfoy had given him at the end of last year. When he mentioned this to Malfoy , a slight red tinge blushed his cheeks causing the four teens in the compartment to laugh. Had Mooney not been in the same car as them he might have thrown some curses, instead he scurried off, taking his two gorilla bodyguards with him.

Harry looked out of the window, the outside had become dark and gloomy, rain hammered against the glass as the train hurtled on towards Hogwarts. Ron was starting to complain about being hungry again, when the train started to slow down. Hermione looked at them confused.

"We can't be there yet, "she told them, checking her watch. They may not have arrived at Hogwarts but the train was definitely slowing down, slower and slower until it came to a stop with a jolt.

"Maybe we've broken down?" Ron said, looking at Hermione. She shook her head.

"It's impossible for the train to break down, it's directly connected to Hogwarts. The headmaster keeps in contact with the driver to let him know the speed the train needs to go, making the journey long enough for the preparations for the start of term feast to be completed. The train will only stop if there is a problem with the tracks, there's been an emergency with the driver or the headmaster wants it to." Ron blinked.

"Let me guess, it's in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione nodded.

"Maybe we should check the driver then, maybe something happened to him," Harry said looking around the room for acceptance of the plan. The other three nodded their heads and made to get up when the lights went out. He heard several screams come from nearby compartments. He slowly opened the compartment door, letting his eyes adjust to the lack of light. He could see others with their heads out of their compartments, obviously wondering what was happening. A voice called out to him.

"Hey Harry, is that you?" It was Neville Longbottom, friend and fellow Gryffindor. "D'you know what's going on?" He asked as he slowly edged his way to the compartment they were in.

"We were just going to speak to the driver when all the lights went out. We don't really know what's happening at all. Come and sit with us Neville, there's no danger of tripping over other people that way." Neville nodded and Harry grabbed his cloak guiding him into the compartment and down to a seat. Once Neville had sat down he found himself a seat next to Ginny. He could feel her shaking a bit so he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It was slowly getting much colder in the room, their breath becoming visible in the air, the water on the outside windows freezing. Ron's voice nervously came from over by the window.

"There's something moving out there," he croaked. He spared a glance over to Hermione who was looking nervously over Ron's shoulder trying to see out of the frosted over glass. Harry made to stand up again.

"I think I should go and check on the driver, something is clearly not right." He felt Ginny's hand tighten around his own before a hoarse voice stopped him from moving any further.

"Stay where you are." It appeared that Moony had finally woken up, raising Harry's spirits. If anything was wrong Moony would sort it out. Sirius had told him that Moony had been the most rational of the group, hence the reason that he was made prefect in his fifth year. There was a small crackling noise and a shivering light filled the compartment. Mooney appeared to be holding a handful of blue flames which illuminated his tired, grey face, apart from his eyes. They looked alert and wary, ready for anything. His eyes quickly found Harry before flickering back to the door. He made to stand up when the door to the compartment opened before he could reach it. Standing, or rather floating in the doorway was a black cloaked figure. The cloak was ragged and torn, covering the entirety of the form that it hung from, including a hood which hid the face of the intruder from the occupants of the compartment. The only part visible to them was a skeletal hand, looking like it had decayed in water. This was a Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. Harry shuddered as he felt the cold rolling off of the Dementor, like waves crashing on a beach. He felt Ginny shiver and press into him, whimpering slightly. No wonder Sirius wanted to get out, if these creatures were around him all the time, he'd want to leave too!

As if sensing his thoughts the Dementor turned its head towards him and started to draw a long and slow, rattling breath. An intense feeling of being plunged into an ice cold pool came over all in the compartment, but Harry felt his own breath catch. He felt cold, really cold. The cold had gotten into his chest, making it hard to breath, every breath was like a thousand iced knives piercing him. He felt like he was downing in a sea of cold, and second by second he felt himself start to slip away, into white fog. As if from a great distance he began to hear muffled screams, someone was in trouble. He struggled to fight against the fog but his body felt heavy, it wouldn't respond. He heard the screams becoming clearer, as if they were getting closer, and as they did the screams became coherent words, begging, pleading. The same words he heard every time he had a nightmare, his mother begging Voldemort to spare him. He heard the high cruel laugh and the dooming words before everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" Someone was slapping his face. He groaned.

"Wha…what happened?" he asked. He looked around the compartment seeing the worried faces of his friends looking down at him. He realised that he must have fallen to the floor in the midst of the Dementor attack. He slowly sat himself up, pushing his glasses back onto his face whilst trying to rub the tears out of his eyes without being noticed. The train was once again moving and the lanterns were back on. He quickly looked over to the door. "The Dementor! Where is it?" he asked quickly looking at his friends for an explanation. Ron and Hermione looked at him nervously, whilst Neville and Ginny looked really pale.

"You kinda fainted mate…" said Ron sitting back in his seat.

"Did anyone else…?"

"No, just you. Felt strange though, like I would never be happy again." Harry nodded and looked round to Ginny who was still sat next to him, looking a little bit shaken. He gave her a small lopsided smile to show her that he was ok. A loud snap broke the silence. Mooney was breaking a large bar of honeydukes chocolate into pieces. He then proceeded to hand it out to all of them.

"I'm going to the front of the train to speak to the driver, I want to know what happened as much as you do," he said softly before leaving them to discuss what had just occurred. If the events had not been as bad as they were, Harry would probably have laughed about Mooney's chocolate addiction that he swear he didn't have. As it was he was more than glad at the time for the "secret" addiction to come through, the chocolate would bring warmth back to him after the attack from the Dementor. He savoured the taste of the milk chocolate, feeling warmth pool back into him. He looked up from his chocolate to see his four friends looking at him in shock. None of them had touched their chocolate.

"What's up?" he asked. Hermione looked at him nervously.

"Well you accepted the chocolate from him and ate it straight away. You don't even know him, he could be trying to kill you." Harry smirked. Of course he knew Mooney, they just hadn't seen or spoke to each other in twelve years.

"The thing that was here was a Dementor of Azkaban. What they do is suck every happy feeling that you have, leaving you with your worst memories or nightmares. That's why they guard the prison, after just a month in there you're likely to go mad. Chocolate is one of the cures for the symptoms that Dementors make you feel, it warms you up again after an encounter." He was surprised that Hermione hadn't already known what it was, and both she and Ron appeared to be surprised that he knew something that she didn't.

"Blimey mate, you actually know something that Hermione doesn't. There must be a book that she hasn't read!" he sniggered causing Hermione to elbow him in the stomach. Harry laughed.

"I heard that Dementors were going to be guarding the school this year because of Sirius Black. I overheard someone saying that they were absolutely evil creatures, and well me being me, thought I'd better find out about them because knowing my luck, I'm going to be running afoul of those things. I didn't realise that the Dementors would affect me so much though, guess I'm a lot weaker than I thought."

The door to the compartment once again opened and Mooney stood there looking over them all. He saw that they hadn't eaten their chocolate yet.

"Eat, you'll feel better, I promise." He turned to Harry. "Can I have a word Harry?" Harry nodded, still worried about the affects the Dementors had on him that he didn't see the dubious looks that followed him out the door. He closed the compartment door and waited for him to start talking. "I heard what you said Harry." Harry looked down, feeling slightly ashamed. Mooney tilted his chin up so that their eyes met. "I want you to know something Harry. You are not a weak person. In fact I think you're an incredibly strong person. But you have horrors in your past that no one else can even imagine. That is why the Dementors affect you so, not because you are weak." Harry smiled and pulled Mooney into a hug, surprising the older man.

"Thank you Professor Mooney," he whispered before giving him a smug grin and dashing back into the compartment, closing the door on the shocked face of his new DADA teacher. Harry grinned at his friends giving them a dashing smile.

"What was that all about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He just wanted to make sure that I was ok." She nodded, agreeing to let it go for now, but she would be answered when they got back to the common room tonight. They decided that as they were nearing Hogwarts they should get their Hogwarts robes out of their trunks, slipping them on over their jeans and t-shirts.

Very soon they were trundling up to the school in the horseless carriages ready for the sorting and feast that followed.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys, how did you like the last chapter? Sorry that updates are so slow atm, but life really is hectic. I currently have two jobs and have to do lots of coursework in between them , doesn't leave much time to get the creative juices flowing I'm afraid. I have finally passed the 20,000 reads mark, free lightning bolt choc chip cookies to all my readers yay :)

Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this little bit of Harry/Ginny bonding time. For those of you who love the Harry/Ginny pairing you'll be happy to know that I plan to have more of these bonding moments in his third year. They will get together, but not until halfway through his fourth year. It's a scene I have had written for months and was one of the first chapters I wrote for this story.

Please read and review. I love to hear what you guys think of this story. I know that things are different from the Canon world but that's why AU is so great. You can change things around, make the story truly yours. I know that I've had a few people say that I'm just going through the books, but I'm not I promise. The main canon events from the books will still happen, but if I haven't changed them, then I won't write about it. I will allude to it but never write it, we've all read the books a million times so I think we know what really happens. The only thing I will write about is if that part of canon has been changed to fit my AU story, for example the carriage scene in his third year. It was similar, but very different. I hope this clears up any misunderstandings that anyone has had.

without further ado I present to you...

An Evening With Ginny

After the feast Harry followed the others back to the common room. The fat lady was currently trying to show off her singing voice and refused to let the third years into the common room.

Harry looked across to Seamus and Dean, both who had covered their ears with their hands and rolled his eyes at them. They both smirked at him.

"Fortuna Major," he huffed causing the two boys to laugh.

"No, Wait, wait," she said holding up her hand and continuing her attempt at singing. Harry couldn't help but imagine that it sounded like his cousin in the shower, but he really didn't want to think about his cousin in the shower. He shook his head and watched as the fat lady pretended to break the glass.

"Oh, Amazing. Just with my voice," she told everyone. Harry groaned.

"Fortuna Major," he said sternly, trying not to lose his temper.

"Yes, all right, all right you can go in." The portrait swung open revealing the corridor to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry stepped into the corridor, Seamus in step with him. "she's still doing it, after three years, I mean..." Seamus nodded his head in agreement.

"I can't believe she still does that..."

"She can't even sing!" they both finished. The same thing had happened ever since Colin Creevey had complimented her on her singing once, and that was just to get her to shut up. It obviously didn't work and now she was ten times worse.

Harry looked across to Hermione and Ginny who were just entering the common room, he indicated to them that he was heading off to bed and understanding his meaning the group started to disperse, everyone going into their separate dorms. Harry stifled a yawn as he climbed the stairs. All the heavy food from the feast had made him really sleepy. Fighting another yawn he reached his four poster bed and reached down to his trunk to get his pyjamas out. He quickly pulled them on, pausing to give Hedwig a quick stroke, making sure she had arrived safe and healthily at Hogwarts. Satisfied that Hedwig was ok, he said a quick goodnight to Ron, who was already half asleep and pulled the curtains around his bed. He settled down into the covers and closed his eyes.

"NOT HARRY, PLEASE NO, TAKE ME, KILL ME INSTEAD –"

"This is my last warning-"

"NOT HARRY! PLEASE … HAVE MERCY …NOT HARRY PLEASE – I'LL DO ANYTHING…"

"Avada Kedavra."

Harry sat back up, breathing hard. He hated having that dream, the green light always made him feel really sick. He heard the quiet breathing of his dorm mates sleeping soundly next to him and found that after watching his mother's death again, he couldn't bring himself to sleep again.

He quietly slipped out of bed, pulling on his dressing gown to keep warm. He made his way down to the common room where he was looking forward to sitting in front of the fire, watching the flames dance always seemed to make him relax.

At first sight the common room looked empty, but a second look showed that one person had already had his idea to sit by the fire. It was Ginny. He wondered if he could get back up to the dorm without disturbing her, when she turned to face him. He got a glimpse of her face, her eyes were puffy and tears were rolling down her face. He felt the need to go and comfort her, he wanted to let her cry into his shoulder and hold her until she felt better. He saw her make as to stand up and leave. He shook his head and walked over to her, he sat on the sofa and gave Ginny a small smile.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked. She wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see the Dementor and I hear such horrible things. I was really scared. I felt like I was back in the chamber again, I could hear his voice, telling me what to do, ordering me to do his bidding." Her voice shook and more tears rolled down her face. Harry immediately put his arms around her, bringing her into his chest. He rubbed her back as she sobbed into his pyjama top, all the while comforting her with small words.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't realise that you would feel those things from the Dementor, that they would make you relive that experience. Ginny, I would give anything for you to never go through that again. Dementors are one of the nastiest creatures you'll ever meet, they have the ability to suck all the happiness from you, leaving only your worst nightmares and experiences. That's why they guard the wizard prison Azkaban, anyone who ever go there ends up insane or dead. Even the strongest person can be affected by them, so don't in any way think your weak, because you're not, you hear me. You, Ginny Weasley are one of the strongest people I know, Voldemort tried to break you, but he didn't manage. You fought him the entire time and here you are, back at Hogwarts, showing him that he hasn't won." He saw Ginny sit up and look at him, her eye's shining from her tears, but the fierce determination now visible. Harry smiled. "There's the Ginny we all know and love." She gave him a small smile. "I know that last year was horrible, and that the memories are still fresh, but I promise things will get better. When the Dementor came, you didn't faint did you?" Ginny shook her head. "See your way stronger than I am, I actually ended up passing out," he joked. Ginny punched him in the shoulder.

"You're not weak Harry, you're the bravest person that I know. I don't know why the Dementors affect you differently but it's not because you're weak." Harry gave her a weak smile.

"I guess I fainted because I have true horror's in my past, that no-one, not even Malfoy should be forced to remember," he said quietly. He shivered, remembering the green light coming towards him. He looked back up to see Ginny looking at him inquisitively. He hesitated for a moment, could he really tell her just what the Dementors made him hear, he hadn't even confided in Ron or Hermione yet. Yes he could trust her, she had already revealed to him what the Dementors showed to her, he felt that she deserved to know what the Dementors showed to him. "The Dementors make me relive the worst day of my life, the night that Voldemort killed my parents." He heard Ginny gasp and slowly looked up to see her look at him in horror. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes once more.

"Oh Harry, of all the things I thought you might hear, that was the only one I didn't think about. I'd of thought that you were too young to remember it." Harry stared into the fire, watching the flames dance around the fireplace.

"As long as I can remember I've always had dreams which ended with a green flash, until I came to Hogwarts, I didn't realise that what I was seeing was the killing curse. This summer changed everything though. I went to Godric's Hollow, I saw everything that happened that night. When I was at the house, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I kept getting pulled into memories of my past, my parents really loved me. Up until then, I never had any proof, I have people tell me I look like a mixture of my parents all the time, I've even got pictures of them, but nothing to prove that thy actually wanted me, that they loved me. That day when I was there, I got all the proof I needed. There were so many memories, and all but one of them was happy. The last one was the worst. I watched as the happy life that I had was torn away from me. He killed my dad first, he didn't even have his wand. Voldemort just killed him. What kind of person kills an unarmed person? Then he came after me and mum. We were hiding upstairs in the nursery. There were anti-port key and apparition wards around so we couldn't get out. Mum stood in front of me begging Voldemort to spare me. He offered to let her live if she would just step aside, but she didn't, she refused to leave me, she refused to give in, and then he killed her, right in front of me. Then he came after me." He felt Ginny slip her arms around him, comforting him as he revealed the murder of his parents. "It was so horrible to watch it all happen and know there was nothing I could do to stop it. I see it every night when I sleep, always slightly different but always the same result. With my parents dying to protect me. The dementors are the worst though, they force me to relive it, for nothing more than their sick pleasure." Ginny rubbed the back of his neck."

"I'm sorry Harry, I was worried about you. I wanted to know what made you react so bad to the dementors, but I should have seen it, I should have known. After all everyone knows that day, but to them it's just a celebration of Voldemort's demise. To you, it was the worst day of your life, you lost your parents who loved you so much, and got the short end of the stick by being sent to live with the Dursley's." She looked up at him and gave him a squeeze. "I'm glad you told me though, it means a lot to me that you thought I could handle the truth." Harry nodded.

"I was worried about you too. When I woke up, I saw that you were really pale and shaking, but no-one was really paying any attention to you."

"You were more important…" Harry put a finger against her lips to get her to shut up.

"No one is more important than the other, were all just trying to get through life." He gave her a small smile. "I know that last year was a bit rubbish, but I promise that I'm going to help you make this year a really good one ok?" Ginny nodded her head in agreement, a small smile lighting up her face.

"Can we prank the twins again, please?" she pleaded. Harry laughed and tickled her side causing her to giggle and pull away from him.

"Definitely. I think I should be able to get some ideas from Padfoot." Ginny gave him a confused look. "Padfoot was quite the prankster when he was back in Hogwarts, so was my father. They were both part of a group they called the Marauders. I think between the three of us we can think of something to beat down the twins with." Ginny nodded.

"Do you think that I can meet him?" Harry smiled, glad that Ginny wanted to know his godfather.

"He'd love to meet you, a bit or extra company will cheer him right up. He's not here at the moment. He's trying to limit his magic so it doesn't get tracked by the ministry. He trekking her on paws as Padfoot. He said he hoped he would be here by the end of the first week. I can't wait for him to get here, I already miss him." Ginny gave him a hug and then started to yawn. They untangled themselves from each other, both yawning with exhaustion. "We should probably try to get some sleep," he told her as she nodded in agreement. Harry held out his hand for Ginny to grab and pulled her up to a standing position. "Goodnight Ginny." She gave him a small smile before kissing him on the cheek. Stepping back she made her way to the stairs. As she reached them she turned around.

"Thank you Harry, I don't know how you do it, but I always feel loads better after our talks. Try and get some sleep Harry, see you at breakfast." She then disappeared up the stairs, heading for her dorm. Harry blinked and put his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him and blushed. Ginny 2-0 Harry. When he had started keeping a tally of the number of kisses Ginny gave him he didn't know, but he was glad that he had helped her, and maybe she had helped him too. He glanced up at the stairs and gave a small smile before making his way to the boy's dorm. Ginny was right, maybe he could get to sleep now.

So? what did you think? Any good? Please drop a review, my muse likes to read them very much!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys I'm back :D sorry about the delay, my inspiration was having a pity party. Seems to have gotten over it now though which means good things for you guys, new chapters!

So I am currently writing the next few chapters which are quite big, lots of stuff happening. This is mostly a filler chapter, to go into what's been happening since the last when they arrived back at Hogwarts. It does have quite a bit of info that won't be relevant until much further into the story, hence the reason I'm struggling to write future chapters. like I have said in the past this story has been planned out since I started, however trying to remember main plot points (and small) and trying to tie them all in is quite hard. I don't want to be leaving any plot holes.

When I first started writing this story I had beliefs that this story would be at maximum 15 chapters, after all how much could I actually change the main storyline, I was only making an AU kinda behind the scenes. Never did I imagine that I would be here at chapter 19 and only in Harry's third year. The support from you guys has been great in helping me keep writing this story and as always I love to hear what you are thinking of this story. So for the rest of third year I have planned about 3-4 chapters. Then it's fourth year which I am glad to say we will finally be seeing some Hinny. I've kinda weaved in some spoilers and confusion over emotions for Harry which he will realise in his next year. So enjoy and if I don't update before have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Disclaimer - I do in no way own Harry Potter or its characters. Although I did put it on my wish list for Santa, so fingers crossed. (eyes scrunched - I Believe I believe I believe) 

**Building up the courage**

The first two months back at Hogwarts had passed rather quickly. What with Snape breathing down their necks in potions, McGonagall giving them piles of homework and the early morning quidditch practises, Harry hadn't had any chance to talk to the new DADA teacher. Professor Lupin had very quickly become everyone's favourite teacher. After his first lesson of how to deal with Boggarts the classes only got better. For the first time in three years. Harry was actually enjoying DADA. He had already read his DADA books up to seventh year and understood the theory side of things. Having an actual decent teacher meant that he could perfect the practical side of the lessons as well. With DADA he found he wanted to be the best, to make the Professor proud of him, not to mention that he had made a promise to himself and his parents, that he try his best to learn as much as he could. Of course it helped that Hermione was so busy with her countless lessons that she had yet to notice that he was currently top of the class, something he did not have the heart to tell her. Of course he still fluked out on the rest of his classes, he didn't want Hermione becoming too suspicious. After all that was why he had taken divination. He didn't want Ron to be alone in the lesson and so signed up for it, but only after talking through his other options with Professor McGonagall. He wanted to know if he could still take the OWLS for subjects that he hadn't actually taken, but to do self-study. His head of house was quite pleased with his questioning and had told him that it was perfectly acceptable. Once she had confirmed this he had told her he wanted to do Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. After all Arithmancy was just maths, and runes looked like it would be interesting to learn, not to mention put in use. He had found himself perusing through his Arithmancy books rather easily, it started off with fairly simple mathematics. Ancient runes however was a different matter. He found he enjoyed learning about it, however there were so many different things to learn about them, the way in which different combinations could be used, not to mention some runes that looked similar to each other meant two very different things, making it sometimes hard to get the translation correct. Then there was the time he was spending with Ginny and the twins. Ron and Hermione's constant bickering had made them all stay well clear of them both. During this time the four of them would come up with some wicked pranks to play on unsuspecting students and professors. Another thing that was confusing Harry was the visits he got from Fawkes. Sometimes when he awoke from nightmares from that night, Fawkes would be there to give him comfort, singing his song so that Harry could fall back asleep into sweet dreams. Something had formed between them since the time in the chamber. An unbreakable bond that found both boy and bird looking forward to the time they spent together. So with that and all the work he had been doing, he had totally forgot that the first Hogsmead trip was coming up.

That was all everyone was talking about at the moment, and Harry really wished they'd all just shut up. He had tried so hard to get McGonagall to sign his permission form, but she had refused, stating that it wouldn't be correct for her to sign it as she wasn't his legal guardian. Part of him was upset that he couldn't go but the other part of him was already planning how to make well use of his free time. Ever since Malfoy had let slip that Black was 'after him' Ron and Hermione had taken to keeping him within their sights, making it harder to slip away from them with Ginny and the twins. Though he usually just slipped away when they got into one of their arguments, which happened more often than not. After saying goodbye to his two friends he and Ginny walked slowly back inside the castle. He paused for a minute, finally deciding how best to spend his time. He looked at Ginny, who understood exactly what he was thinking.

"You're finally going to talk to him?" she asked. He nodded. Since first confiding in her about Sirius, he had found himself revealing even more than he had ever meant to, including his worry about talking to Professor Lupin. He wanted to be able to talk to the man, to let him know how much he knew, that he remembered him. To ask him where he had been all these years. Ginny had supported him so much, helping him to come to terms with his fears. He was afraid that Lupin may blame him for the death of the man's closest friends. Ginny had quickly shut down those fears, showing her true Weasley heritage in that moment. He was glad to have her friendship. He had even very recently decided that he was going to let the twins in on some of his secrets, not straight way but he felt like they had earnt the truth. He was feeling rather guilty about leaving Ron and Hermione out of the loop, but he felt as if they had pulled away from him, even though they were still watching him like a hawk. Hermione was becoming a nervous wreck, always hiding in the corner of the common room, piles of books surrounding her, and Ron, he was sniping at Hermione a lot, he blamed Crookshanks for Scabbers disappearance, therefore in his eyes she was to blame. He was hanging around with Seamus and Dean more often than not.

"I think that now would be the best time, gives me plenty of time to say what I need to say." Ginny nodded. He looked at her apologetically. "I know we planned to try and get the rest of our homework done, but…"

"I understand Harry, apart from Padfoot he's the only remaining part of your family left. You need this, you both need this. Believe me, you'll feel loads better after you've talked to him. Homework can be done anytime, this is important. Don't worry about me, I'll hang around with Colin and Demelza for a bit."  
He gave her a small hug before letting go and giving her a brief smile. She returned the smile and then turned to walk in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, leaving Harry to walk to the DADA Professor's office.  
As he walked there his thoughts turned to the well-being of his godfather. Since parting at the Leaky Cauldron he'd had no word from him, he'd been reading the newspapers and there had been sightings of him, each one saying that he was coming closer to Hogwarts. It helped to ease Harry's worry, but not the concerns of Sirius being seen. What was he thinking being around in his human form, it was bound to attract attention? He finally found himself outside Lupin's office. He took in a deep breath before knocking.  
This was sure to be an interesting conversation.


	17. Chapter 17

First of all, epic apology for the lateness of this chapter. I'm afraid work is currently taking up all my free time at the moment, I haven't been able to get the creative juices flowing. Not sure how much longer its going to take me to get another chapter up after this once so I won't promise anything. Here is the next chapter, finally the confrontation between Harry and Lupin. Enjoy and please Read and Review!

I don't own any thing Harry Potter related.

Mooney 

"Come in," came the voice of the professor from the inside of the office. He opened the door peering into the office, the last time he had been here the wall were occupied by self-portraits of Lockhart (vain bugger). "Harry." He looked up to see the professor stood next to a tank which was holding a sickly green creature with sharp little horns. "I just took a new delivery for our next lesson." Harry nodded.

"It's a Grindylow right?" he asked, remembering reading up about the water demon in one of his DADA books. Lupin's face broke into a big grin.

"You're absolutely right Harry. After the Kappa's I thought that you would have no problem with these." Harry nodded, feeling happy that he had impressed the professor. "I was just thinking of making a cup of tea would you like to join me?" Harry nodded, a cup of tea might make him feel slightly braver. "I'm afraid I haven't really attempted to decorate," he said airily causing Harry to smile. He watched as a small cup and saucer floated over to him and landed on the table in front of him. "So what can I do for you Harry?" he asked sitting down in the chair across the other side of the desk. "I assumed you would be with Ron and Hermione down in Hogsmead." Harry shook his head.

"The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form." Remus gave him a sad smile.

"Well it's probably for the best." Harry nodded, he knew that the man was trying to make him feel better but it wasn't really working. Again he thought of Sirius, if only the man had arrived, he could have gotten some advice on how to talk to the man in front of him. He finally settled on asking him small things to begin with.

"How are you settling in professor?" he asked. Lupin gave him a small warm smile.

"Comfortably. It's like coming home after a very long time away."

"That's how I feel every time I come back after the summer spent at the Dursley's." He saw Lupin frown.

"You do not like living with your aunt and uncle?" Harry snorted.

"It's not like I have much of a choice, but I would rather be any other place then Privet drive. It doesn't hold the fondest of memories." He saw an angry look cross over the professor's face before becoming neutral again, the man had a better mask over his emotions than he himself did, which was pretty impressive. He felt his resolve grow stronger, so the man was worried about him, about his home life. Maybe he really did care about him. Only one way to find out for once and for all, time to drop the truth, and give him a true marauder fashioned welcome back to Hogwarts. When the man wasn't looking he gave a small jerk with his wand, and then a quick silent casting. It was quite a simple spell, and the only one he could manage with silent casting at the moment. Once complete he slowly raised his eyes, trying to contain the snort of laughter that he was trying with all his might to contain. It was quite a juvenile prank, but he hadn't had any chance to prepare anything bigger, shame really because from now on he would expect something. He managed to school his face into being normal.

"Truth is I didn't come here to talk about your lack of decorating skills, or what you have planned for next lesson. I've been trying to get the chance to talk to you since the beginning of the school year, but I've been so busy I haven't had the chance. I'd never be forgiven if I didn't."

"Why is that?" Lupin asked with a small frown marring his face. Harry gave him his best mischievous smile.

"Just wanted to make sure that you had a proper marauder's welcome back to Hogwarts … Mooney." He couldn't help it any more, the way Mooney looked, almost comical with his mouth hanging open in shock, not to mention the little prank that he had played. He started laughing. Lupin started at him stupidly causing Harry to fall into more fits of giggles.

"Oh you should see your face Mooney, man I wish I had a camera. It's a picture perfect moment. In fact why don't you look in the mirror on the desk and have a look for yourself." Lupin's eyes widened before he quickly pulled the small desk mirror towards himself finally seeing the outcome of Harry's prank. He could clearly see why Harry was laughing so much right now. His hair which was usually light brown had become multi-coloured and flashed words and phrases such as 'Snape stinks' and 'Pranked'. He couldn't help it. His mouth started to twitch into a smile, before he was full blown laughing. Laughing like he hadn't in so many years. It was a simple prank but the execution had been perfect. He found himself looking back at Harry who sat there with a victorious smirk across his face. He looked just like his father, hair sticking up in every direction and a mischievous look on his face.

"Did you really think that the son of a marauder would remain ignorant of his heritage? You forget how stubborn we Potter's can be." At his words Lupin found himself laughing again. He gave Harry a wink.

"How could I ever forget, the amount of times he got us into trouble, even when we weren't at school."

Harry nodded. Happy that he had gotten through to the professor. It would make talking to the man much easier.

"How long have you known about the Marauders?" he asked, generally interested.

"About the Marauders, since first year. That I was related to one, since this summer. My mum had left some stuff to my aunt Petunia to give to me after my first year here, she mentioned you guys a lot. Something about wanting to hex the lot of you."

Lupin laughed. "Yeah that sounds like Lily alright, a kind word for anyone that needed it, but a whirlwind devil when you irritated her."

Harry grinned and ruffled his hair. "I assume that you guys irritated her more than anyone then."

"Your father more than the others. As soon as he saw her he was in love with her, proclaimed that he was going to marry her. Of course we all thought he was crazy because she clearly hated his guts. Thing with your father, he tended to get a bit big-headed. We were just kids, a bit boisterous but kids none the less. However when your mother was around he had this thing about showing off in front of her, she did not appreciate it. It wasn't until seventh year when your fathers head had considerably shrunk that Lily actually came to love him. Do you know that she was the actual first one to make a move?" Harry blinked.

"Really?" Lupin nodded his head.

"Your father had been in love with Lily for a few years but I think he had given up on ever getting her to like him. Once his parents had been killed by deatheaters at the beginning of seventh year he changed, he was still James Potter, Marauder. But something within him had given up. He went through the motions of life, giving comfort to those who needed it, but kept none for himself. It was during this time that Lily's parents died in a car crash. Lily was grieving the loss of her parents and James was there for her as a good friend, he had no further motives. A month later she had wanted to get something from Hogsmead to go on their graves, and James agreed to take her. It was there that they were confronted with Voldemort for the first time. See a deatheater attack had been planned to occur and the village was under siege. We were all trying to protect the younger students, trying to get them back to the castle. James and Lily were fighting together, both giving it their all, beating down deatheaters as they came at them. They were doing well until he came. He wanted them to join him. Well you can imagine how well they took that, your mother stated that she would rather die than join a madman. Well he got angry at the rejection and started duelling your parents, your mother got thrown back and almost got hit by a severing charm. Only your father got there first. He protected her, battling against Voldemort until he was hit with a Cruciatous curse. He was held under it for a few minutes until Dumbledore arrived. As soon as he did, Voldemort did a runner. Your father was badly hurt and had to be taken to the hospital wing. Your mother was so distraught. We were all there, waiting for him to wake up. Praying that he would be ok. Lily, she was the worst out of all us. She kept blaming herself, saying that she was so stupid. She was afraid that she was going to lose him, like she had lost her parents and she hadn't even told him. Somewhere along the way she had found herself falling in love with the boy that she always claimed to hate. She seemed to think that he didn't feel the same way though, that she had pushed him away for so long that it was too late. Of course we all told her that she was crazy. That James had loved her for so long that he had given up on asking her because she always rejected him. As soon as he woke up he was asking where she was, trying to make sure that she was ok. Of course Lily being who she was went up to him and kissed him. I don't think I'd ever seen James so shocked. Of course after that the whole school knew and bets were being collected by the winners," he smirked victoriously.

"You bet that my parents would get together?" Lupin laughed.

"Of course. They fought too much for them to not." Harry laughed.

"I can think of two people who match that description to a T." Lupin smirked.

"Would that by any chance be Mr Weasley and Miss Granger?" Harry nodded his head.

"They are constantly ate each other's throats, they are the cause of most of my headaches. We started a bet on them on the train with the twins."

"When did you choose?" he asked curiously. Harry grinned.

"I chose seventh year in a life or death situation. That's the only time they would reveal their feelings." Lupin looked a bit worried.

"Life or death Situation?" Harry laughed nervously.

"Well my years at Hogwarts haven't exactly been without trouble, of the death defying kind. I seems to be setting a trend." He saw Lupin rise in eyebrow questioningly. "I don't go looking for trouble, I promise. Trouble usually finds me."

Lupin smirked and went to say something in return when there was a knock at the door. He quickly removed the prank spell that Harry had cast on him before answering the knocker with a 'come in'.

The door opened and in came, Snape. Harry frowned seeing the greasy haired git walk into the office. He was carrying a goblet which was smoking, he seemed to narrow his eyes at seeing Harry's presence in the office.

"Ah Severus, thanks very much," he said to the man as he placed the goblet on the desk.

"You should drink it directly Lupin," he said ignoring Harry's look of horror.

"Yes I will. Thankyou Severus. Your help is greatly appreciated."

Snape backed out of the room. Glaring at Harry before closing the door. Harry looked back at Lupin who was wrinkling his nose at the potion.

"Pity sugar makes it useless," he muttered. "To your good health Harry," he raised the Goblet and Harry watched as the man drained it, he watched a shudder of disgust run through Lupin's body as he swallowed.

"You actually trust Snape enough to make that for you?" he said incredulously.

"Professor Snape, Harry." Lupin corrected him. "I'm lucky that Severus agreed to make it at all, not many people are able to produce such a complex potion."

Harry grimaced. Although he was proficient at brewing up to sixth year potions, the Wolfsbane was incredibly hard and complex to brew. Not that Snape knew he was good at potions, after his first meeting with the potions professor in first year he took great pleasure in purposefully failing his potions, clearly irritating the older man. He had reviewed the brewing process of the potion though, maybe he could have a go at brewing it. If Snape decided to be his usual greasy self then Lupin might need it if he decided to stop making it for him. He promised that he would at least try.

"I suppose it's better than the alternative." He said, causing Lupin to look up sharply, observing Harry carefully. Harry smiled. "Oh come on Mooney, I'm not going to run out the door as soon as you turn your back, have more faith in me," he joked. "Your furry little problem is safe with me!"

Lupin laughed.

"James used to call it that when we were in school. Everyone used to think I had a rabid rabbit back at home." He looked closely at Harry, looking for the usual signs of fear or mistrust, but saw nothing but compassion and acceptance. "You're not bothered by it?"

Harry shook his head, feeling particularly angry about prejudice in the wizarding world.

"You are a victim, a victim of Fenrir Greyback, you are not a monster. You just have an illness which pops up once a month. He tried to make you into a copy of him, but it didn't work. He didn't create a monster, but a good man."

Lupin looked at him in shock, touched by the words that Harry had just spoken to him. He gave Harry a watery smile.

"You really are your parent's son; that sounded exactly like something they would both come out with." Harry grinned unashamedly.

"Pure Potter wisdom, so you'd better listen!"

Lupin laughed again, and wiped the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He already looked years younger than he did when Harry had first met him on the train.

"I don't think I've laughed this much for twelve years. Those were good times. I must apologise for my behaviour Harry, I hope you can forgive me." Harry looked at him questioningly. "After your parents died, I was grieving the loss of all my friends, I struggled to keep myself sane. When Dumbledore suggested that I not see you I agreed, I was in a bad place but I never should have agreed to it. You deserved to have someone there for you who knew both your parents. I guess I believed what Dumbledore told me, about you needing to grow up in a neutral environment." Harry snorted, the Dursley's was hardly a neutral environment, he had always had to look out for flying fists, swinging frying pans and Dudley (he had a whole subsection to himself!). Harry frowned at the guilty look that covered Lupin's face.

"It's not your fault professor, I've done a lot of thinking about that night, blamed myself so much. But it all comes down to the fact that it was neither of our faults. It was Voldemort's. He killed my parents, he tried to kill me. You couldn't of stopped him, and if you had been there you'd most likely be dead too." A silence fell over the room at Harry's last words, only broken by the Grindylow swimming in the tank.

"You blamed yourself?" Harry nodded.

"For a long time I blamed myself, first when I thought it was the car crash, and then even worse after I found out that Voldemort murdered them. But I've faced him twice since then, and he may have wanted to kill me but he couldn't and he still hasn't. He made the decision to come after me, and that was his choice. I can't blame myself for something he did. My parents wouldn't want me to."

Lupin nodded, they most defiantly would not want them to wallow in self-pity. He looked up at Harry, who was still deep in thought. As if sensing the professor's stare he looked up and gave a small smile. He wanted to just confront the professor with the truth, that he wasn't alone. That his best friend was innocent, but too much had already been said. He couldn't drop that bomb on him as well. No, he'd wait for Sirius to arrive and discuss their options from there.

"Thanks for talking to me professor. It's nice to be able to talk to someone who see's past the boy-who-lived." Lupin gave him a sad smile.

"My door is always open Harry, I'm always glad to speak to you, doesn't have to be about school work, we can talk about your parents if you'd like." Harry smiled in thanks, seeing the professor's opening for what it was.

"I will Professor," Harry replied before exiting the office, leaving a happier, but confused Lupin behind him.


End file.
